Thunder of Ice
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: Who say family powers can't be passed down? Meet the Oliver twins Desmond and Shayera two opposites. Join the twins as they help the Ninja storm rangers save the world and the captured ninja students. Begins on Thunder returns pt 1. ocxhunter
1. prolouge

Hey there! Long time since I updated huh? For those who care my main computer was under a virus watch so I couldn't update a story at all second I had a laptop but it has no Microsoft so I couldn't write or update stories sadly. To those who care about my Avengers and Devil may cry story I will update that..when I do not know but I shall.

Now this is just a test story to see, I never wrote a power rangers story before so lets see.

Characters to know:

Ninja Storm cast (of course)

Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Heart.

David Trueheart

Derek Oliver (age 6)

Desmond Oliver (17)

Shayera Oliver (17)

* * *

Prolouge:

A young man stood at the entrance of the thunder academy in utter surprise and disgust. He wore a black suit with a gold accent going down, along with that he wore a black mask hiding his face and head. In front of him was deviation, rubles and proof of a battle. Walking in slowly he took off his mask, showing a well toned man with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Walking forward, he noticed a disregard box running towards it he picked it up. Looking inside he noticed a beetle or scorpion shape object coated in gold. He looked around and quickly ran off towards the one place he knew he could find help.

-Somewhere around Angel Grove at the same time-

A young woman laid on the ground groaning in pain. She wore a black suit with a silver accent going down her suit, her face and head hidden by a black mask. The only thing seen was her dark brown eyes, looking at her friends and classmates. She held a silver object close to her, looking around she saw the students of her school being put in these round glowing balls. Looking up quickly she saw the same thing come towards her, thinking of one thing she tried her best to stand, once succeeding that she quickly ninja streaked away. To where? She didn't know.

* * *

Hey there, well there's the prologue to the story. As I said this is an experiment so leave a review tell me what you think, flames are welcome but no harsh ones please. If you have suggestions on what I should do pm me please I would gladly take them in.


	2. Chapter 1: Thunder Returns pt1

Hello there people. I got some feed back on my stories. Thank you all who added this story to their favorites, who followed it and reviewed it. I guess I'll go on and do the much needed disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own Desmond, Shayera, and Derek.

* * *

Chapter one:

Thunder returns pt. 1

A young male with brown shaggy hair walked down the street towards a small sports shop called "Storm Chargers". He wore a gold shirt with long dark blue jeans. He walked in slowly looking around; he noticed a long hair blond girl in blue and a boy with short curly brown hair in yellow. The young male looked around and saw the store's owner, a red hair woman, he took out his phone and noticed a needed call he walked out answering it with a serious face plastered on.

"Thought you were dead man…where were you?" The boy in gold asked holding his phone to his ear. He stood there for a while nodding his head slowly and watched the blond girl walking out with a motocross bike. The boy sighed and shook his head smirking, "You still have that small crush on my little sis? Hunter really get over it, she's going to reject you the second she get's the chance." The boy in gold smirked and laughed a bit shaking his head, "Where are you anyways Hunter." A few moments later the boy responded, "Alright I'll meet you there." The gold clad boy closed his phone and walked off.

Not to far from there, a young woman with long brown hair walked through crowds of people hugging herself. She looked around and stopped; turning her head she thought she heard a familiar voice. Shaking her head she walked off again, this time turning towards the forest, knowing why she came here for.

"Please…please be someone there.." The girl whispered to herself and ninja streaked off.

* * *

-Forest area-

The young girl with long brown hair and clad in silver stopped and hid behind a tree. She got on her knees and saw A tanned boy who looked fairly familiar to her and a long hair blond woman getting help form him to stand. She listened to the too and widen her eyes slowly.

"Lothor…the man who attack my school..does that mean those two are ninjas as well?" The silver clad girl whispered to herself. She continued listening and watched the boy leave; watching the girl ion blue the young brown haired girl ran off keeping her eyes on the blond girl, making sure her guess was right.

* * *

-Near the planes-

A tanned boy with short black hair walked down the plains and towards a tall blond boy, and called out to him, "Hunter!"

The boy Hunter turned his head and nodded his head, "Blake come over here! Des is here."

Blake blinked for a moment registering what his brother just said and ran down towards him, stopping mid way, seeing the shaggy brown hair boy in gold now known as Des. "Des…man we thought you got caught too."

Des nodded his head and gave Blake a friendly high five, "Thought you two were gone as well. Hunter explained everything to me, how you two have a way to Lothor's ship through this guy name Chobo?"

The two brothers nodded their head. Hunter crossed his arms and looked at Des, "Des you can't come with us we can't risk losing you."

The golden clad boy shook his head and glared at Hunter. "No I'm coming, he might have Shayera."

Blake held up his hands and pushed them a bit saying, "Whoa, whoa!" He looked at Des for a moment and asked, "You telling me that the Ice ninja academy was attacked as well and no one was there?"

"Yeah, before I came here, I checked out the place, and no trace of anyone. I looked more and found this." Des took out a small snow flake pocket watch necklace.

Hunter blinked a bit and asked, "That belongs to Shayera right?"

Des nodded his head. "Yeah so I'm coming with you rather you like it or not.

* * *

-Ninja ops-

A boy in a black suite and red accent, tanned shook his head and looked at the blonde and shook his head, "I don't buy it.." He then looked at his friends, "I mean why would Choobo just all of a sudden turn good?"

In the shadows the brown hair girl walked in but stopped looking at group then at the talking guinea pig.

"It sounds too convenient." The guinea pig concluded and looked at his students.

The blonde ninja shook her head and looked at her team mates. "

"Even if they would say…they don't keep good promises." The hidden brunette girl stated.

Everyone looked at her in question. The tanned boy pointed his finger at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shayera Oliver…" She looked around, taking her masked off. "I'm from the Ice ninja academy…I'm looking for sensei Watanabe."

They all looked at each other; the guinea pig looked at the young girl and stated, "I'm Sensei Watanabe…your one of the star pupils of the Ice ninja academy."

Shayera looked at the sensei in surprised; all she could do was nod her head.

The others smiled lightly, the tanned boy walked up, "I'm Shane." HE pointed at the curly hair boy, "That's Dustin." Looking at the blonde girl he stated, "And that's Tori."

Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "What about the boy in green?"

Shane turned his head and nodded his head, "That's cam."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

-Storm chargers-

Shayera sat in the back of storm chargers stretching her legs. She got a place to stay at her mom and dad's closest friends house Jason Scott. She blinked hearing a familiar voice; turning her head she gasped seeing 3 familiar people.

"So what?" Dustin asked the Bradley brothers, "Did you guys sign? Factory Blue? That's crazy!"

Hunter shook his head ignoring Dustin, "We'll catch you later."

The earth ninja shook his head and ran up to the two brothers and asked them, "Hey, you guys wanna hang? We just got those new rubber stop triple clamps in."

"Pass." Blake shook his head.

Des shook his head at the two brothers and called out to them, "No wonder why you both have no friends. Also why Hunter can't get a date with my sister." He smirked but frowned seeing his said sister standing there, her arms crossed. He looked at Hunter and waved. "I'll stay alive thank you." HE than ran off with a angry brunette on his trail.

* * *

-With the twins-

"Desmond Ace Oliver! Come back here you little wuss!" Shayera called out to her elder brother.

Desmond stopped and turned his head smirking, "What's wrong Shayera Alexandera Oliver?"

The ice ninja growled and placed a finger on the gold clad boy. "Are you asking to be bruised up Des?"

The gold clad Oliver smiled and laughed, he wrapped his arms around his little sister and looked at her, "I like to keep my face nice Shay."

The ice ninja scoffed and shook her head. "Ass hole…"

"Don't call me that! Hey do you still have that crush on Hunter?"

Growing angry the youngest Oliver twin punched her elder brother in the stomach, "Never…ever…ever ask me that!"

Groaning in pain Desmond smiled weakly and pleaded, "Alright alright, I won't ask that again. But please sis lay low on the punch…for a gymnast you pack a good punch…leave that for Hunter."

Before she could say anything a rumble was felt, looking up the twins saw a two megazords, the Thunder megazord and the Ninja storm megazord. Looking at each other before doing anything a blast of light appeared. The two megazords, and the twins both disappeared.

* * *

Well..theres the first official chapter…..man that took me a while…just looking for the quotes… Yeah….well review state what you think. Yeah…oh yeah and as I said before thank you for those who favorite and reviewed this story.


	3. Chapter 2: Thunder Returns pt2

Hi guys…I'm so sorry for the late update, got a new computer finally, I'm still learning how to use a Mac. But other than that I'm here lets get this chapter started~

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own Desmon, Shayera, and Derek.

Chapter two:

Thunder Returns pt. 2

* * *

"Shay you okay over there?" A male with shaggy brown hair dressed in gold. His dark brown eyes scanned the vast area, then landed on a young girl looking almost alike to himself.

The long brunette nodded her head looking at him. "Yeah…how 'bout you Des?"

"Could feel better…let's go look around. We might be able to fine some survivors or some kind of people here."

"Who's older again I forgot."

"Me Shay. Did you hit your head or something?" The eldest Oliver chuckled at his younger sister's attempts of hitting him. Again.

Shayera flowed after her brother, watching him. She knew they're opposites, the two are a scary team up.

"You weren't captured? Des?"

"No. I was out visiting Uncle David. How about you? I went to check…no one was there. I was sure that…"

"I got away before the goons got me. Sadly…I lost that pocket watch…" The ice ninja looked down sighing.

"Here"

Shayera quickly catch the snowflake printed pocket watch. She looked at her brother wide eye and smiled. "Thanks Des."

"Yeah."

The two twins continued to walk through the island, but quickly stopped seeing two streaks of navy and crimson.

"What was that?" The silver clad girl turned her head quickly at her older brother.

"That was Hunter and Blake Shay."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the twins managed to get to the fighting scene before the two teams could morph.

"Hunter Blake!" Desmond jumped down followed by Shayera.

The two teams turned their head astonished at the twins.

"Des great you're here. Same with Shay." Hunter smirked at the Oliver twins.

"Yeah, come help us, beat the posers." Blake turned to the twins.

Ignoring them, Shay turned her head to the wind rangers. "Hey there. You three okay?"

"Yeah." Shane spat. "Care to tell us how you know these two?"

"Them?" She pointed at the thunder rangers. "Don't know."

"Desmond come on, we got to stick together." Hunter stated.

Desmond held up his arms blinking. "Well Hunter apparently you forgot. Shayera is here...when she's here…well I like my face."

"Shut up."

"In other terms your betraying us Des?" Blake questioned.

The two twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Thunder storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger form! HA!"

Looking at each other, the wind rangers nodded their head.

"Ninja Storm. Ranger form! HA!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

Shayera looked at her brother smirking. "Shall we dance?"

"Lets."

Shane and Desmond teamed up against Hunter, while Tori, Dustin, and Shayera teamed up against Blake.

Shane and Dustin landed on a cliff taking out their blaster and dagger.

"Hawk Blaster, fire!"

"Scorpion dagger!"

Desmond and Shane fired their attacks towards Hunter. The crimson smirked and took out his crimson Blaster. "My blaster's bigger!" He aimed his blaster and fired causing the two rangers to fall off the cliff.

"You okay dude?" Desmond slowly got up holding his scorpion dagger.

"Yeah. You?" Shane turned his head toward Desmond.

"I will be once we knock some sense into this guy."

The others ran over. Tori and Dustin next to Shane while Shayera stood next to Desmond.

"Desmond you need some new friends." Shayera stated holding her ice bow.

"Not my fault here." The gold rangers groaned.

"This is getting really old." Tori stated, not noticing Hunter looking down.

"Tell me about it." The red ranger groaned.

"Hey I love dirt as much as I next guy."

"What?" Shayera turned her head looking at Dustin confused.

"It sure doesn't show on your riding, Dustin." Blake stated stepping forward.

"You did not just bag on my riding?!" Dustin charged towards Blake, fighting back.

Hunter looked up seeing Shayera and froze, then looks back at the ground. "Why are we fighting.." He whispered to himself.

Blake used his Navy Antler's to grab Dustin's waist and pinned him down to the ground. "You want some more!"

"Wait…isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter asked slowly remembering. "Blake this is wrong."

"What are you talking about Hunter?!" Blake asked still pinning Dustin down.

"Ninja Beams!" Shane and Tori called, shooting ninja beams towards the Thunder Rangers.

The three wind ninjas combined their weapons. "Storm Striker!"

"Fire!" Shane yelled pulling the trigger hitting Blake and Hunter.

The two brothers rolled on the ground slowly getting up. Crouched over and slightly injured, Shayera Desmond and the wind ninjas walked over slowly with their dagger, swords out pointing at them.

"Stay down." Tori stated.

"Can we all get out of here now?"

Shayera and Desmond ignored them, walking towards the fallen rangers, putting their weapons away.

"Ow, my head." Blake groaned out.

"Where are we?" Hunter questioned, opening his visors. "You're alright?" He turned his head towards Blake.

"Yeah." Blake nodded, seeing the others plus Desmond and Shayera with their visors open. "Shayera?"

"What are you guys doin' here?" Hunter questioned the rangers.

"They seem themselves." Tori slowly stated.

"State themselves Tori." Shayera stated crossing her arms glaring at Hunter.

"What's…with the glare Shay…?" Hunter weakly questioned.

Desmond notices, trying not to laugh, "Seems like you angered an Oliver Hunter."

"Hey you down there in the bodysuits!"

The rangers all looked up, seeing Choobo appearing on the cliff.

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter grumbled, as all the rangers closed their visors.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" I've worked too hard to mess things up now!" Choobo complained. "Super Toxipod!"

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind the rangers. A monster with giant spiky shell on it's back appeared through the smoke. "You can't keep a good nail down! Did you miss me?!" Toxipod laughed, as he blew fire and knocked the wind rangers down towards the ground.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane complained a bit.

"But he smells even worse!" Tori added as she coughed a bit.

"Aw, now what does he want?" Dustin questioned annoyed.

Shayera got ready to fight, but stopped feeling something off. She looked around, the area. Realizing what's gonna happen she looked towards Hunter and pushed passed Desmond.

"Shay?!" The gold rangers turned his head towards the ice ranger.

"Hunter look out!"

"Huh?"

Hunter looked up confused, just in time for Shayera to push the crimson ranger out of the way, a beam shot down hitting her. She groaned lightly glowing an odd color of light pink.

"Uh-oh…" Chooboo whispered to himself. "What to do…what to do…"

The three Thunder rangers ran over to the small gymnast.

"Shay you alright?"

She looked up and nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yeah…I-I feel so weird…"

Thinking about his plan choobo gasped and turned around smirking. "Here's the real deal silver ranger! You can't trust you beloved brother anymore! He betrayed your family by trusting the Wind rangers!"

Desmond blinked. "What! That's crazy!"

Shayera looked down thinking. "Betrayal…" She looked up slowly.

* * *

Hi guys I hope you like this chapter And i am sorry for the late updates. forgive me?


	4. Chapter 3: Thunder Returns pt3

Hey guys, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not won Power rangers. I only own Desmond, Shayera, and Derek.

* * *

Chapter three:

Thunder Returns pt. 3

"Shay don't listen to him! He's just stating lies!" Desmond pleaded his younger sister, staring at her.

The silver rangers snapped her head towards the gold ranger, taking out her ninja sword. "Don't lie Desmond! You traitor!"

"WHAT!"

The youngest Oliver daughter ran towards her brother swinging her sword at him, while he tried his best not to harm his twin.

"Shayera! Have you really lost your mind!"

The young girl growled and slashed her brother. "No! I'm protecting my family from traitors like you!"

The Bradley brothers looked at each other and nodded. Taking out their staffs, they both ran towards the gymnast.

"Don't harm her!" The gold ranger pleaded getting up slowly.

The silver rangers quickly turned around dodging their attacks, seeing the two slicing Desmond.

"Des!"

Desmond got up slowly holding up his scorpion dagger glaring at his sister. "Shayera listen to me...you were hit by a beam. Your like mom and dad…but" He looked down slowly and groaned. "Your much…much worse sis…very…scary."

"Good!" The silver ranger ran towards them kicking both Hunter and blake. Dodging her just in time, Desmond rolled on the ground and gasped seeing steam hit his younger sister.

"Shay! Get out of there!" Desmond cried.

"What's happening to me?" Shayera cried out, green slime slowly appearing on her helmet.

"On no! The smoke got her!" Dustin pointed out.

"Right in the face!" Added Tori.

"This can't get any worse." Shane grumbled.

As the smoke cleared Shayera held her head groaning, turning slowly towards Desmond. " I'll end you now Desmond!"

Realizing what just happened, Tori Dustin and Hunter grabbed the small Oliver, holding her back.

"Don't hut her guys!" Desmond cried.

"Trying not to!" Tori yelled out. Shayera broke free slashing all three of the rangers with her sword.

Desmond quickly ran over, grabbing Shayera's back. "Shay! Come on you got to break free! Your stronger than this!"

"LIAR!" She kicked him off and slashed him multiple times.

Groaning, Desmond stared at his sister whispering, "This isn't you… Shay think about mom, dad, uncle David..little Derek!" Ignoring his pleas Shayera kicked him down pinning him. "Stop this Shay! Your not evil!"

"Get off of him Shay!" Hunter kicked the small frame girl, grabbing Desmond.

"This gone far enough! Ninja smoke screen!" Shane called, a pile of smoke forming, as they all disappeared.

* * *

Struggling to get Desmond to a safe place, Hunter, and Dustin laid him down in a cave.

"He gonna be okay?" Shane questioned.

Tori got on her knees whispering to Desmond. "Desmond? Wake up." Just then gold electricity surrounded Desmond's suit. "Wait's what's happening?"

The suit broke off, Desmond jumped a bit staring at them.

"Your safe bro." Blake said getting near Tori, watching Desmond fall back down on the sand thinking.

* * *

A while after, Desmond was kneeling down staring at the ocean. The others were standing or sitting down on the ground watching him.

"Shayera was always the shy, motherly kind. Even when I'm supposed to be the eldest child, she acts the role better than me. She's been there for me…now it's my turn to repay it. I can't let her down. Not now."

Hunter crossed his arms nodding in understanding. "Bro don't worry, we'll save her."

Blake turned his head towards Shane stating, "Shane that wasn't us back there."

The red ranger nodded his head. "I know. Where there for you."

The rangers walked along the shore, looking around.

"Is it me...or is it getting seriously cold?" Dustin wondered rubbing his arms.

"I'd say it was just you…but it is starting to get cold." Shane agreed.

"I'd like to know why we can morph but we can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori questioned.

Desmond looked at the three wind rangers. "Trust me…it'll get to complicated." He turned away wondering. "Where are we."

"Vertigo Island." Blake stated.

The four rangers stopped moving staring at the brother as they turned around to face them. "What?"

"Anything else you like to share?" Shane questioned.

The two brothers shook their heads. "Nah you don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Trust us." Tori started. "We do."

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals before Blake and I were sent back to Earth." Hunter started.

"This place doesn't exist on any map. It rises from the sea once every two hundred years. Or something." Blake finished.

"Then…" Dustin questioned.

"That's the part that's harsh." Hunter stated.

"Your telling me that we are on a sinking island!" Desmond yelled.

* * *

Theres the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4: Thunder Returns pt4

Hi Guys welcome to the next chapter thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja storm, only own Desmond, and Shay.

* * *

Chapter four:

Thunder Returns pt. 4

"Told you that you wouldn't want to know." Hunter snickered.

Shane shook his head and suggested, "Let's focus on getting to higher ground for now. Lets go."

The others nodded their heads walking off.

* * *

All six rangers hiked up a hill and rested near a grassy spot with a clear view of the shore.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Shay for hours." Dustin questioned, using a narrow stick as a walking stick.

"Not me, I can use a little break from getting my butt whooped." Shane stated, seeing Desmond glaring at him, he added, "No Offense, but your sister isn't exactly playing well with others."

Desmond crossed his arms glaring at the red ranger, "Look, Shay's a great ranger. One day you're all gonna be glad she's got those powers."

"Sure, the day she'll stop using them on us."

"How."

The three thunder ninjas turned their heads towards Tori as she sat down.

"Huh?"

"How did you get your powers? You never told us how any of that happened."

Hunter and Blake looked at each other, questioning each other. Hunter spoke first asking, "It's a long story. Do you really wanna hear it?"

Shane smirked, and stated, "It's either that, or watch Dustin play in the dirt." He pointed a Dustin, who poked the ground with his stick, groaning lightly he threw the stick away.

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja." Blake started.

"Except for Desmond." Hunter added.

The gold ranger nodded his head, holding his hand out for Blake to continue.

"After they…passed away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again."

Hunter nodded his head, and continued for Blake, "Then Desmond came with a man with dark skin, and wearing a half of an _arrow head _around his neck. He talked to Sensei Omino, you want to continue your part Des?"

The older Oliver nodded his head. "Sure, so when he was talking with Omino, he stated that I already had martial arts training, I was a second year with the Pai Zhua along with my sister. When Omino agreed, to take me in to train, I met Hunter and Blake after that, and became close friends with them. We trained together, doing really well."

"Then Lothor showed up right?" Dustin realized.

Desmond shook his head. "No…Lothor showed up after I left to get my stripes as a master. Be fore I left Omino gave me this morpher, stating it's my destiny. I continued to my pai zhua masters, and gained my stripes only then when I realized what Omino meant. I ran to the ice academy…" He paused biting his lip, thinking back to the damage that was caused there.

"It was destroyed."

The others stared at him shocked, and saddened by the thought. Taking over Blake finished his side of the story. "When Des left, a few days later Lothor attacked, kelzaks and aliens everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers, stating we know what to do. At that moment, he got captured by Lothor and eventually we got captured too."

Dustin blinked and raised his hand slightly, "When you go in those balls, what does it feel like? Is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp" Glaring at him , Shane hit the back of his head.

"Hardly the point dude."

"Oh right." Dustin nodded his head. "Continue."

"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was preety tweaked that the Ranger powers passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." Blake concluded.

"That's when you went all medieval on us, huh?"

Tori nodded, but then looked towards Desmond. "How did Shay get her powers?"

Smirking at the thought he shook his head. "The Ice academy, they all seem nice and quiet…but like a hail or ice storm, the get competitive. They put the Thunder Academy to shame with how competitive they are. From what I heard from our cousin who goes to the fire academy, the ice academy had a competition. The prize was unknown, but their sensei knew Shay would win. And she did, the prize was the morpher."

Hunter turned his head towards Desmond, "Then Lothor attacked?"

"I think so. I know when I was training for my stripes, was the competition so my guesses was it was right after."

Dustin shrugged his shoulders, "Weird."

Desmond nodded his head. "With that, lets go. I have to save Shay…it's the least I can do."

* * *

Later the six rangers were searching the whole island for Shay. As they walked over a rocky shore. With smoke everywhere. "Dud this island reeks." Dustin coughed and groaning.

Desmond looked up noticing Shay tumbling down a slope. "Guys, she's here!" He pointed before they all ran over.

Suddenly, an explosion came and Toxipod appeared. "You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!"

Desmond rolling his eyes, he noticed Shay struggling to stand up. Glaring at Toxipod, he ran towards his sister, ignoring Toxipod.

"Hey where you going!"

Desmond ignored him, and ran towards Shay, but stopped. Remembering what happened last time, he got his morpher ready.

"Thunder storm Ranger Form HA!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to build up the suspense for the Oliver sibling fight. Also I have two parties to get ready for, so I won't upload anything today. Also! The Italic word "Arrow Head" I have a contest for you readers! The first 3 people to guess right on who that mysterious person is gets a sneak preview of the sequel of this story . Also, to those in Connecticut affected by that terrible shooting my god watch over you all, and that those poor 20 kids and adults won't be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 5: Thunder Returns pt5

Hey guys sorry for the wait. Hope you all had a happy Holiday! Now onto the Oliver twin showdown!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, only Derek, Desmond and Shayera.

* * *

Chapter five:

Thunder Returns pt. 5

Standing there morphed, Desmond took out his dagger, glaring at his younger twin. She stood there getting ready to attack, knowing not to wait, he ran towards her and made the first move.

"Shayera Listen to me and listen good!"

"No Lies!" The ice ninja kicked him off and slashed at him multiple times.

Staring at her, the gold ranger ran towards his little sister trying to slash at her or hold her down, "Shayera you gotta trust me!" Shayera placed her foot behind his, and flipped him down. She got him pinned with his own move. "Shay please…."

"You betrayed me! Now you'll pay for your betrayal!" Shayera shot back pinning her older brother down harder.

"It was Choobo! He shot this beam at you Shay! Think! Think of the Arrow Head Sis!"

She hesitated for a moment. Shaking her head she flashbacks of sitting on some rocks with Desmond, with tommy and David.

* * *

_-flash back-_

"_This arrow head is very dangerous when together." Tommy started._

_Tilting her head Shayera asked softly, "Then why do you have it uncle David Daddy?"_

"_Yeah why?" Desmond questioned._

_Smiling softly David took his off and held it up high at the sun. "To protect the power. Not only is it dangerous it was also helpful."_

"_Yeah, thanks to t he arrow head, it brought me and David together." Tommy smiled at his brother._

_Smiling back David nodded placing his back on. "When you two get older, you'll understand what we mean by it being powerful."_

"_Then we'll pass it down to you."_

_The twins nodded their head understanding them._

"_Good. Now come on, before your mother worries." Tommy smiled standing up, taking the twins hands walking down the mountain pass._

_-end-_

* * *

"No more tricks!" Shayera shouted raising her ninja sword.

Growling under his breath, Desmond knew he can't be nice anymore. "Time for some tough love." He kicked Shayera off and held his dagger fighting her.

Half way through the fight, he managed to pin her down getting on top of her. "Now your gonna listen, and your gonna listen good! Your name is Shayera! You're my twin sister. Come on, Shake it off remember the arrowhead story sis! The falcon!"

"No! No you're lying to me! I know the truth!" She threw him off standing up. "S-something's wrong…m-my head…" She whimpered softly shaking her head and un-morphing. "I remember…" She mumbled, before fainting onto the ground.

"Shay!" Desmond opened his visor and ran over to his sister, not noticing the falcon standing on a rock then disappearing.

Meanwhile, the others were still fighting Choobo, who noticed Desmond and Shayera. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes he does." Shane nodded, as all 5 flipped over and slashed Choobo using their swords and thunder staffs. "Ninja Sword, Power up!" Shane called as he slashed his sword onto Choobo.

Being able to survive the hit, Choobo began to walk around, looking for somewhere to go. "Time to make like a banana and split." Choobo stated as he vanished.

"Ninja form!" The 5 rangers called out un-morphing.

"Looks like Choobo didn't want to stick around for an encore." Tori grinned.

"Yeah and that crab is toast." Shane added.

"Now I have a sudden craving for seafood." Dustin stated.

Smirking, Hunter nudged the yellow rangers shoulder a bit. "No kidding."

"Hey, there's Desmond and Shayera." Blake pointed, and all 5 ran over.

Desmond was ontop of his sister un-morphed, and held her collar while shaking her a bit. "Come on sis stay with me!"

"Ugh…hey…y-your…h-heavy….I…can't…breathe.." Shayera chocked a bit, while Desmond smiled as he got off of his sister.

"Well she's back to being Shayera." Tori realized.

"good Shayera or Bad Shayera?' Dustin questioned.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked the ice ninja.

"Yeah….my friends." Shayera answered.

Hunter blinked and looked down biting his lip. Realizing what's wrong, Blake nudged his brother. "Hey shay who are we?"

Looking up, Shay smiled softly, standing up she walked over to them. "Blake you're my friend and Hunter…come here!" She grabbed his collar and kissed his cheek softly. Staring at the two confused, they all looked towards Desmond, who look like he was just about to blow.

Hunter blinking slowly he whispered softly. "Does…that mean you…."

"Yes you dummy."

* * *

Hey guys as i said i'm sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I put some important symbols here an there. My little contest from the last chapter is still up if you want to try it out, or you can try to figure out what the symbols are!


	7. Chapter 6: Heading home?

Hey guys here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Heading home.

All 7 rangers stood together in Ninja ops. The Thunder rangers and Ice ranger stood there stating what they believed.

"What do you mean by your not gonna join us?" Dustin questioned.

Hunter sighed stating, "We can't risk it."

"Lothor wants us, and he'll do anything to destroy us."

"Join the club." Tori stated, but then look over at Desmond and Shayera. "What about you two I mean.."

"We have some unfinished training to go through." Desmond stated, looking at his little sister.

"Yeah…if it wasn't that then we would be standing right next to you guys." Shayera stated smiling softly.

Sensei rolling up in his habitat, looked up at the Oliver twins. "You two have made a difficult decision. I understand, your choice, Desmond Shayera."

Smiling softly the twins both bowed at sensei. Turning around the twins looked at the wind ninjas.

"Well see you soon. Don't worry." Desmond stated smirking at the rangers.

"Yeah." Shayera agreed. "We'll see you all on the flip side." The two rangers walked out, heading towards their destination leaving behind the ninjas.

* * *

Sitting next to Desmond, Shayera looked out frowning. "You sure we did the right thing Des? I mean, sure you felt something wrong when we got back but Rita and Zedd? They're way past gone."

Nodding back the gold ranger looked at his little sister. "I know ,but I don't want to risk anything. We have to get mom dad Derek out of there. Along with the arrowhead."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I know…you know…I think now I understand what they meant by power."

"What?"

"The arrowhead. How it's powerful, I understand it a bit now." The ice rangers whispered softly, seeing the scenery change.

"Yeah…after finding out who mom and dad once were it changes the whole game plan." Desmond smirked but stopped suddenly seeing figures appearing.

"What in the…" Shayera widen her eyes seeing kelzaks.

"kelzaks…?" The two looked at each other and nodded, fighting the group of kelzaks.

"Why are they out of blue bay?!" Shayera screamed flipping back kicking the two footmen.

"Don't know." Des ducked as two ran into each other. Standing up, seeing all the kelzaks gone, the two shook their head. "Something isn't right."

"Yeah.." The ice ranger looked down at her morpher. "Let's not go to mom and dad. The mountain pass, I have a feeling were suppose to go there."

"Right let's go."

* * *

Parking the car at the mountain pass, the two looked up getting out.

"Like back then.."

"Yeah. let's head up.

The two ninjas started climbing up the dirt mountain pass, towards the top, not noticing a white falcon watching them.

Desmond looked up frowning. "Why you think we should be here?"

Turning her head, down towards Desmond, she stated, "My animal spirit. It told me the house isn't where we get our answer. It's where it all began."

"Where it began…"

The two continued to climb towards the top and sighed looking around. "Well were here…but I don't see anything." Shayera stated sitting on a rock.

"where it began…sis where did dad say he found uncle David.?"

"Near a cliff. On this mountain side…" She stated slowly not getting what he was getting to.

He smirked and walked towards the end of the side looking down. "He said the cliff towards the right. Over here sis. Not were we found each other, but where it all began. Where dad and uncle David found each other."

Realizing what he meant Shayera stood up walking over looking down. "Down there?"

"One way to know…come on." The two started to climb down.

Slipping Shayeara fell off the wall and landed on the ground groaning. Following her, Desmond dropped down and bent down next to his sister. "You okay sis?"

"Yeah.." She looked up but gasp. "Des…look…"

Turning his head, Desmond widen his eyes. "Master Finn…master Phant…why are you here?"

The two master looked at each other and smiled. "We came here to give you both your last master test."

"What? Desmond already fought you guys; I didn't even have the chance to finish. Shouldn't Desmond already be a master?"

"True." Finn stated. "But not true."

"You two have been chosen along with RJ, to train the new guardians of Daishi."

"Not only that."

Turing around the twins saw their dad and uncle David standing next to each other.

"What's going on.." Shayera questioned.

David smiled at his nephew and niece. "The time has come for you two, to not only complete your training but, prove that you have come to understand what we told you when your young."

"And to be part of your animal spirit. With the powers of the Ninjetti." Tommy added.

Looking at each other the twins stood up tall nodding.

"Close your eyes, and you both will part onto your quest." David told them.

Closing their eyes, the twins disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"I hope they can do it.." tommy whispered.

"Don't worry Tommy. I'm sure they can."

* * *

There we go! The next 2 or 3 chapters will be thrillers, to be truthful I didn't have any ideas for the episodes that came after Thunder Returns, so I put these, and well they go well with the story line and the symbols. Next chapter will be Desmond's quest then after that will be Shayera's! Bye hoe you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Or the other way around. Anyways how you like the little surprises that appeared?


	8. Chapter 7: The Cougar Quest

Hey guys I couldn't wait until Saturday to post this chapter so I'll do it now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers! I own Desmond

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Cougar Quest

In a vast mountainside Desmond stood up looking around confused, the gold ranger walked off towards the nearest peak, to have a clearer view.

"I need to find Shayera. I just got her back I can't loose her again." Mumbling to himself he didn't see a figure that was thought to be gone.

As the thunder ranger climbed up the mountainside, he felt something wrong; turning around slowly behind him was a group of putties.

"P-putties….but…that can't be possible!" Screaming, Desmond dodged one of the putties and punched one. "They can't be here! Why the hell are they here?!" He continued to fight them the best he could. "That's it Thunder Storm Ranger Form!" He reached for his morpher, only to find it wasn't there. "Oh great…." Looking up Desmond ran off but ended up slipping off the mountainside.

* * *

Feeling something wet, long and rough Desmond groaned out opening his eyes slowly. In front of him was a baby Cougar. Blinking slowly at the cub, he and the cub stared at each other until it processed through his mind. He screamed.

"Don't scream Desmond!" The cub whined covering his small ears.

Gapping at what he heard, Desmond blinked slowly, and chocked out, "Y-you…just talked…a cougar…just talked to me…"

"Yes a CUB Cougar just talked to you Desmond. I'm your animal spirit."

"My animal spirit? Why are you a cub?"

* * *

The spirit pair sat next to each other near the mountain river. Desmond nodded his head slowly at the slow incoming information. "So…you're my animal spirit…but you're a cub because I'm…."

The cougar cub groaned. "Your not grown in the spiritual terms. True you have mastered the style but you were so into mastering you didn't bother o n trying to grow along with you spirit. ME!"

With the last part of the pathetic roar, Desmond nodded and stood up. "Alright, so I have to grow with you…I have to master it…I have to…."

"Fine your errors you have made while training. I can't help you. I did all I could do Desmond. Good luck!" The cub disappeared in a mist of sand.

Sighing the gold clad boy walked off, heading towards the mountaintop once again.

"So…I didn't grow into my animal spirit…I have to have an connection to the cougar…" He sighed climbing up the mountain slowly he stopped. "Wait…cougars are like mountain lions…" He looked up and smirked. "Well one way to find out."

Closing his brown eyes the thunder ranger concentrated on the behavior of the cougar. Taking in a deep breath, the shaggy brown hair boy started to leap from one ledge to the next having a firm grip on the rocks. Re-opening them, he looked down smirking. "Got the traveling…next is the hunting…the behaviors…the cougar…"

Climbing back up the mountain, he noticed the putties, and ran to the closest bush. He watched the actions. "Be brave…right…brave…" He took a deep breath and leaped out kicking on putty on the chest destroying it. Smirking he flipped back and continued fighting the putties destroying them all. "Yeah!"

He turned around but frowned seeing a cliff. "That wasn't there before."

"Your right."

He turned around and coughed. "Rj?"

Rj smirked shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, lets see what you learned through this quest."

"Right…" Desmond got ready to fight but stopped thinking back to the talk with the cub. "I think to much on fighting…" He looked up at Rj and smirked. "You want me to fight…but that not the point of the quest. I was suppose to fine myself in this quest."

Rj smirked and nodded. "Got that right."

"Good job Desmond."

Turning around, Desmond let out a small girly scream seeing an already grown Cougar.

"C-Cougar…talking…"

"This again?! Desmond it's me your animal spirit! You passed your vision quest."

"I did?" He blinked and looked around. "You sure? I mean I did the climbing, the fighting…"

"You…actually did that…? You weren't suppose to Desmond!" The cougar screamed."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…you made a fool of yourself Desmond…good job but hey you passed!" The cougar laughed.

Grumbling, the cougar master crossed his arms and sighs being drifted away in a mist of sand.

* * *

Hey guys how you like Desmond's quest? I know kinda lame, but it's all I could think of and how it could go with his character. Just let me describe Post-Quest Desmond to pre-quest Desmond shall I?

Pre Quest: Desmond usually thought the answer was fighting. He was rash, and always thought inside of the box, and never outwards. He always believed that if you finish a test you mastered that one thing.

Post Quest: Now Desmond knows that fighting isn't always the answer. Still rash, but he thinks in and out of the box. Now having finished his quest he now knows that just because you finish a test doesn't mean you mastered it, you can't master something just by a test.

Well there's the comparison, and you'll see more later on the story next up is Shayera! I actually started writing hers up before this so I can't wait!


	9. Chapter 8: The Snow Leopard Quest

Hey guys here's Shayera's Quest! Just like Desmond I'll add the Pre-Quest and the Post- Quest Shayera. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers I own Shayera.

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Snow Leopard Quest.

"Ow…my head…" Shayera lifted her head slowly and gasped at the vast snow covered land. "My…god…where am I?" Standing up the ice ninja looked around frowning.

"On my own…in the snow…how is this my quest."? She crossed her arms huffing and started to walk through the snow. As she walked she ignored figures of her family friends and masters who were ready to fight. Through her raining unlike her brother she learned how not to fight unless needed or to train.

"I swear, how does putting me in a vast snow area in god knows where suppose to help my quest!" She slipped and skids down the cliff side on ice and was thrown into a pile of snow. Groaning the gymnast shot her head out of the snow pile and looked around, but stopped. Slowly looking forward, she was face to face with a grown snow Leopard.

The leopard stared at her dark brown eyes, and spoke. "Hello Shayera."

The long brunette female blinked slowly and passed out.

* * *

A few hours later, the silver ranger opened her eyes and looked around, making sure this was all a dream, to her dismay; it was all real.

"Don't faint again Shayera."

Turning her head slowly, the ice ninja took a deep breath seeing the snow leopard sitting next to her watching her.

"I'm your spirit animal, as you can see I'm grown, you have matured spirit wise but you never mastered the leopard style."

Looking down the ice ninja nodded her head. "I figured that'll be the case. I know I went through all this training, and reading everything maturing with the spirit but I couldn't master the technique….when ever I try to master it I think about my ninja duty."

The leopard started at her owner and nodded her head slowly. "And that is what separates you and Desmond. You don't go to your limits, while Desmond goes to or above his limits."

Understand what the leopard means, Shayera turned her head to ask how but only saw snow. "She's gone…" Sighing, the brunette stood up and looked around and started to walk, searching for a river or lake.

* * *

An hour later, Shayera stood parallel to the river, facing towards where the river flows, she practiced the basics of the leopard technique. As time passes by the snow ranger thought more and more about herself, as she merge moves together until the whole thing was in one movement.

"I got the stance down…but now I have to apply my spirit animal…"

Sighing, Shayera started to do the move over and over again applying small amounts of her spirit animal into each movement. As she trained she heard odd sounds. Stopping she turned around and gasped.

"Putties…but how…."

Unlike her brother, she ran off from the putties knowing she won't be able to fight against these footmen.

* * *

Minutes later, the silver ranger hid in the high branches of a snow-covered tree.

"Okay…I can try to morph…but I don't have my morpher…I can try to use the technique but I can't…I haven't mastered it at all. I can try to defend myself but that won't go well…I can run and hide…yeah running and hiding sounds much better." She ninja streaked off towards the hills.

As she streaked off she slipped on a piece of ice and slid down the cliff side again.

"Okay this is so not my day." Groaning, the ice ninja looked at her hands thinking back to her talk with the leopard.

"I have to master and…find myself." Widening her eyes Shayera crossed her arms. "Find myself and I'll master the technique I was being so stupid! Following the rules never helps you. Sometimes breaking the rules is exactly what you need to do."

Looking up She ninja streaked up the cliff attacking the putties group. As she destroyed more and more, more putties appeared but at the same time, she was with out knowing doing the movements of the technique.

Hitting the tree with her back, the only Oliver daughter groaned. "I'm so getting tired of you freaks!" Taking a deep slow breath, Shayera did the movement one last time, adding all of her animal spirit. Opening her eyes, the Leopard master leaped and double kicked two putties while she punched two other putties. Turning in air the gymnast landed on all fours standing up staring at the vast space.

"Congratulations Shayera you passed your quest."

Turning her head, Shayera stared at her animal spirit and smiled. "Yeah I did…thank you."

"Don' thank me child. Thank yourself."

* * *

There you go there's Shayera's quest. I know it was kinda confusing or boring but I enjoyed writing her quest. Time for the pre quest and post quest!

Pre Quest: Shayera wore an invisible mask. When she's with her gymnast friends, she acted shy and quite, at the ninja academy she acted wild, but sane. With family she was a combo of both. She always thought outside of the box, following the rules, and always doubted her skills of fighting.

Post Quest: After the quest she destroyed that mask and is now true self. Knowing that some rules are suppose to be broken, she looks in and out of the box, and developed more confidence in her skills of fighting and gymnastics.

There you go guys there's the quest next chapter I'll try to post up today or tomorrow will be back to the main storyline and it'll start near the end of Samurai journey part 2. The story is almost done yay!

I'm also gonna ask for help you guys send me a pm and tell me what dino these two should have for the sequel and what colors you would like to see. Also if you want create an Oc in any format you want. Also you can leave what you expect of the sequel and what you wanna see. This is optional you don't have to do this but I'll be so grateful if you would help me!

* * *

Also thank you all for reviewing, following and favoring this story, with out you all i don't know where this story would have gone.


	10. Chapter 9: Samurai and old friends pt1

Hey guys here's chapter 9! Starts near the end of Samurai Journey part 2 and goes through Samurai journey part 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Only Shayera and Desmond.

Chapter 9:

The Samurai, and old friends part 1

Back on the mountain cliff, Desmond and Shayera stood next to each other, their eyes closed.

"Welcome back." David smiled at his niece and nephew.

The twins opened their eyes and smiled looking at each other then back at their dad and uncle.

"We did it…Shay we did it!" Desmond laughed and clapped his hand.

She smiled and nodded her head. The ice ninja quickly raised her arm, staring at her master stripes.

"Congratulation Desmond, Shayera." Tommy stated smirking at his children.

"Thanks dad." Desmond smirked.

"Let's go celebrate." David smiled crossing his arms.

The twins looked at each other, then back at their uncle and dad. Desmond spoke up first. "We want to but we can't. We have something important to get to."

Tommy nodded his head understanding. "Ranger duty? All right. Go to your team."

Shayera smiled and ran off the cliff leaping from stone to stone to get to car, behind her was Desmond trying his best to catch up.

Back at Bay blue harbor the 5 rangers laid on the ground in pain. All of a sudden the group heard an odd sound.

"What's that noise?" Shane questioned.

Tori looked up and pointed. "Look!"

All 5 saw a green, and red helicopter-like zord fly over. A door opened up as a male green ranger stepping out. The green ranger had a helmet with a 4-point stay symbol on it and a matching symbol on his chest along with gold armor on his shoulders and sliver sleeves. The ranger grabbed his sword from the belt.

"Hello there Power rangers. Looks like you could use a little help. Samurai Ranger at your service." He jumped back into the chopper.

Madtropolis groaned. "Hey who are you!"

"I' the ranger that's gonna bring you down!" The samurai ranger shouted, as he placed his sword in the control stick. "Oh yeah!" He started to fire lasers at Madtropolis

"Two can play at that game!" Madtropolis shouted, firing lasers at the chopper and missed.

Desmond and Shayera ran to the ninja ops in their uniforms and entered. Looking around they noticed no one there but sensei. "Sensei?"

The guinea pig turned around and sighed. "Desmond Shayera your back."

Desmond looked around noticing Cam not here. "Where is everyone…and cam where is he?"

Shayera walked over, and sat on the chair typing a few buttons on the keyboard and gasp. "New ranger? How long were we away?"

Sensei looked at the twins, and stated, "Cameron left to help the rangers by gaining a new power."

"To help them...their powers were drained weren't they? Come on Sis let's go help them" Desmond turned around to leave but was interrupted by Sensei.

"No Desmond. Let Cameron finish this fight on his own."

"But…"

"He's right des." Shayera turned her head smiling. "Besides if they see us then they might know who the green ranger is. We have to make it a surprise for them. Plus if the monster goes big you can help them yes…me on the other hand is scared of heights."

"The gymnast scared of heights…right. Forgot that one."

The rangers appeared at Ninja Ops and landed on the floor facing down well most of them.

"Maybe you could give us a warning next time you do that?" Hunter groaned, as they all got up.

"Yeah you know. Give us a chance to work on our landing." Tori added, as Blake helped her up.

Sensei nodded his head. "You appreciation is noted." He quickly turned his head to where Shayera and Desmond hid.

"Sorry." Shane apologized. "It's just, I know if we had our powers, we could've taken them."

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back." Sensei decided as all of them turned to the metal sphere that held their powers. "This seal holds the power of 5 rangers. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well, how about the power of 6 rangers?"

Sensei nodded his head, smiling.

"Or how 'bout 8 rangers."

The 6 turned their heads and widen their eyes, at the return of the Oliver twins.

"Told you guys we'll see you on the flip side."

That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be in part 3 and a surprise appearance! As I said before I'll be so grateful if you all help me out with the sequel by telling me what you all want to see, what dinos you want to see or colors. Also you all can make some ocs just send me a pm! Or if you want, just send me a list of dinos then I'll pick from that list. I'm horribly terrible on this subject.


	11. Chapter 10: Samurai and old friends pt2

Hey guys well here's chapter 10! There's about 17 more chapters left! I might do some thrillers, or take some chapters out. Also look carefully for hints of the surprise appearance! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. Only Shayera and Desmond.

* * *

Chapter: 10

The Samurai, and old friends part 2

All 8 rangers placed their hands over the sphere, as it started to glow before it exploded. Everyone fell onto the ground from the impact as the Wind and Thunder rangers' energy flowed back into them. Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter grinned, as they did a couple of kicks and other moves just to test out ehir energy while tori walked over to Cam

"How did this happen." Tori questioned, while everyone gathered around, except for Shayera. She stood in the background next to sensei.

As soon as she asked a question the others started to ask multiple questions.

"Slow down on the questions. He's only one man." Shayera spoked up.

Cam, looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Shay."

"Okay let's start with Uncle Lothor." Shane decided as he looked over at Cam. "Man that's crazy!"

"Tell me about it." Cam rolled his eyes. "Nice family tree I have."

Desmond smirked. "Well your family tree isn't as messed up as ours."

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours." Sensei assured his son.

Cam looked over at his father in confusion. "What?"

"He's right cam" Shayera spoked up crossing her legs remembering how a student at the ice academy was banished. "by law, once a ninja is banished, they are dead to everyone, even if they are still walking around."

Sensei nodded his head. "Shayera is correct. The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"But don't you think I had the right to know?" Cam questioned his father.

"We all did." Hunter agreed.

"Perhaps, but what would it have changed?" Sensei pointed out. "Would you have battled him any differently."

"Speaking of battling…" Tori interrupted, she looked at the screen.

Everyone followed her to see five monsters in four different places. "Whoa, dud, they're all over the place!" Dustin realized.

"Split up. Rangers, go. Cam Shayera you both will remain here to monitor additional attacks." Sensei instructed.

"In that case, see you both out there." Shane, said before leaving with Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Desmond.

Tori placed a hand on Cam's shoulder and smiled. "Green always did look goon on you." She told him before following the guys.

Cam smiled as he placed the Samurai Amulet around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found it's home, and that it has decided your worthy of it's power." Sensei said as he noticed Cam's amulet. "It's an honor not to be taken lightly."

Shayera smiled at cam, remembering when she gain her morpher, but frowns noticing Cam's facial expression.

"She was so beautiful, and Brave, and Kind. Everything you said." He told his father.

"Do not forget wise." Sensei added.

The computer beeped and showed an insect-like alien in the town."

"That monster looks like it has your name written all over it, Cam." Shayera stated.

Cam looked over at his father. "Uh, dad?"

"Go." Sensei nodded as Cam took out his Samurai Amulet.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

"Samurai Power!"

Shayera watched Cam run off, and turned her head towards Sensei. "Why did you hold me back?"

Sensei turned his head. "It's about your powers."

The ice ninja looked down at her morpher, and took a deep breath. "And how they're fading…right?"

Sensei nodded his head.

* * *

After the battle, everyone was hanging out at Storm Chargers. All but Shayera. She sat there near the beach her knees up to her chest.

"Shayera?"

She turned her head confused. "Uncle Eric...Uncle Wes?"

* * *

There you go! Theres chapter 10 everyone! Theres the surprise appearance! What you think of Shayera's powers?


	12. Chapter 11: The Hunt

Hey guys here's chapter 11! Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is a little special, it will show hints of "Scent of a Ranger" But it'll mainly be about Shayera, and her fading powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own power ranger. Only Shayera and Desmond.

* * *

Chapter: 11

The hunt.

Shayera sat in the Silver Guardian's truck with two former red rangers, Wesley Collins former Red Time force Ranger, and Eric Myers former Quantum ranger. She looked down at he morpher, frowning.

Looking up at the rear view mirror, Wes noticed, Shayera's down face, "Don't worry Shayera, we'll figure out what's wrong." He then looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow. "You do know where were going right."

Rolling his eyes Eric nodded. "Yes, now keep your eye on the road, Wes."

Shayera smiled at her two uncles, bickering. "Where are we going…"

"Light speed Rescue."

The silver ranger blinked and leaned forward to look at the two. "NO! Don't, Take me to the Ice ninja academy, I need to check something."

The two shrugged their shoulders and changed directions.

* * *

Back at Blue Bay Harbor, Desmond was checking out his motorbike, not noticing Cam walking over. He checked the engines one last time, and sighed in relief. "Good that ain't broken." He looked up and blinked looking over his group counting. "Ones missing….Shay?"

Their morphers beep, and he ran over towards Shane.

"Go for Shane."

* * *

Over at the ruins of Ice ninja Academy, Shayera thought about what she was told, and how things were just swallowed up, not destroyed. "This doesn't make sense…why would Lothor destroy the academy….unless…" She ran towards where she heard the explosion on the day of the attack and gasp.

On the ground was one single letter.

Z.

"Shayera don't run off like that!" Wes called out, and stopped next to her, noticing the Z also. "What is that…"

Eric bent down to inspect it. "It's a Z."

"But Zedd is dead…"

"Ah, but maybe this isn't Zedd!"

The three rangers turned around, and flinched at what they saw.

"Who are you?" Shayera snapped, realizing he was the attacker.

"I came for my father's prize! If He couldn't have the Oink Ranger, I'll just take her Daughter!"

Shayera groaned, and took a step back, the two former red stood in front of her.

"If you want her…"

"Come get her." Eric finished for Wes, the two getting into a fighting stance.

The 'monster' laughed.

* * *

Back at Blue Bay Desmond sat down trying to contact his sister, just as the rangers walked in. He was to worried to care about cyber Cam.

"Des?" Blake walked over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

The gold ranger looked up frowning. "Shay, I didn't see her today…she wasn't at our uncles place…Kelly didn't see her, she's not visiting our parents, and she won't answer her morpher!"

All the rangers turned their head to towards the eldest Oliver child. Sensei looked down.

Cam looked at cyber cam. "See if you can find out where Shay is."

Cyber Cam nodded his head, and turned towards the monitor.

* * *

Back to Shayera, Wes and Eric laid on the ground groaning in pain. The silver ranger tried her best to fight against the 'monster' but failed.

"Poor ranger, her powers fading! Why I wonder...oh yeah that's right, When I attacked I also destroyed your little Zord. I find that sad, I would have thought you rangers would have learned, don't let your powers be chained with the Zords!" He blasts the leopard master towards the ground knocking her out.

* * *

At Ninja Ops, cam found where Shayera is, but frowned. "Why is she at a old cave?"

Desmond walked over and frowned. "Don't know thanks. Time to save a sister." He got his morpher read, but was stopped by Sensei. "Sensei what you doing?"

"There's something you must know Desmond."

He blinked slowly, "What?"

"Lothor wasn't the one who attacked the Ice ninja Academy."

"Then who was it?"

"A man known as Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd."

The cougar master widened his eyes, and looked down at his morpher.

* * *

There you go guys! I decided to have Thrax be obsessed with Shayera, like Zedd was to Kim in one episode, but it'll be longer. And if you guys didn't understand, Shayera's power is based upon the old tech of mighty morphin, so her powers are connected with her zord. Yes her zord is destroyed, but her powers are now temporary until that zord is re built or brought back. Next chapter come out next year! Have a great New Years everyone!


	13. Chapter 12: Getting back with is ours

Hey guys as I promised a new chapter for the New Year! This chapter is all about getting Shayera back! There will be a surprise in the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Getting back what is ours

Desmond looked up towards Sensei taking a deep breath. "I don't care…he has my twin. After what she done for me time for me to repay her." He looked down at his morpher one more time.

"Thunder storm! Ranger form! HA"

* * *

Towards the cave, Desmond landed from ninja streaking; he went to a large rock and peaked around it. And flinched at the sight.

"This is why you shouldn't try to have a kid if the male is mainly muscle and no skin." He waited for Thrax to move away, at h is chance the gold ranger snuck into the cave, searching for Shayera.

"Foolish Ranger."

The young Oliver turned his head to see Thrax standing there smirking, with his flesh side.

"You came to your doom!"

The cougar master crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. "See that where your parents made the mistake….well actually your mom. See you don't tell that to the power rangers. We just smack it right back at your face!" The brunette boy jumped high, round kicking Thrax.

Thrax glared at the ranger and got his staff ready. "Your little sister is to no hope for you now!"

"I'll determine that." He once again punched Thrax hard knocking him down. "But thanks anyway." The ranger ran deep into the cave, searching carefully around. "Sis…sis you here?"

"D-Des…"

Desmond turned his head, and ran to his sister, bending down opening his visor. "Shay you alright?"

Shayera looked up nodding her head, her long brown hair slightly covering one side of her face, getting out of her bun. "I…I don't know….I feel weird…"

"Don't worry I'll get you out." He stood up and searched the cell door for a way to open it.

"Don't bother!" Thrax growled.

"Great…him again." Desmond turned his head and dodged Thrax, as he blast the cell door opening it. "Well what you look at that! Ha!" Desmond turned his head, and round kicked Thrax one more time. "And stay down you….what are you anyways?" Desmond pulled the door away, and picked up his sister. "Let's head back to Ninja Ops."

All Shayera could do was nod.

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, Desmond sat next to Sensei while Cyber Cam looked over Shayera. The others were off destroying one of Lothor's goons. He would love to help them, but he couldn't leave his sister in her state.

Sensei looked up at the young Oliver, and smiled lightly. "That was a noble thing Desmond. I don't think I could do what you've done, knowing who Thrax is, you didn't let that stop you."

"Yeah…sure I heard horrible stories from my parents…but seeing Thrax hi myself…was….ugh disgusting."

"Well dude, Shay here isn't looking well."

"What do you mean cyber…"

Cyber Cam sighed and looked at Desmond. "I mean, she can't morph!"

Desmond widens his eyes, and sat up grabbing Cyber Cam hard, just when the rangers came back. Seeing what's going on Hunter, Blake and Shane held Desmond back, while the other three checked on Cyber Cam.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Blake looked at Desmond confused.

"Yeah, come on tell us." Hunter stated.

Desmond just glared at Cyber Cam. "Tell me….what do you mean she can't morph!"

The others looked over at Cyber Cam confused, and curious.

"Guys….?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Shayera, Hunter ran over with everyone confused at his action. Desmond and Blake looked at each other with a small smirk, knowing why he did that.

"I heard everything…" She looked over at Sensei and took off her morpher, handing it over.

Sensei looked at the morpher, and sighed lightly. "Shayera, you came here to help us stop Lothor, and you still are. Even with you not being able to morph, you can still be assistance to us. "

The leopard master smiled softly and nodded her head, no one noticing Desmond sneaking away.

Outside Desmond took out his cellphone and dialed one number he knew could help. "Hey…Uncle Billy…we need your help. Shayera can't morph…." He waited a while and nodded his head silently. "Thanks…I'll see you soon, same with Justine. Thanks."

* * *

There you guys go! The new chapter for the New year! So Shay can't morph anymore that doesn't mean she can't be helpful! Sadly you guys will have to wait for Saturday; it's back to normal schedule for me. Hope you guys enjoy it, and I would like to see what you guys think is gonna happen to Shayera now!


	14. Chapter 13: Shane's Karma

Hey guys sorry for the wait, but my normal life started again. Little things you should know, I'm gonna skip a few episodes, I really want to get to Shane's Karma and Shimazu Returns. So this chapter gonna start in the beginning of Shane's Karma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers! Only Shayera and Desmond, also Derek.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Shane's Karma.

"Man I'm worked." Dustin groaned as he and the other rangers walked into Ninja Ops.

Desmond nodded his head lying down on the floor. "Worst then the warm ups Uncle Jason gives us."

"10 mile run, 2 fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake listed tiredly.

Shane, Tori, Cam, and Dustin, unzipped their jackets, and Hunter pulled his leather gloves off with his teeth. Desmond didn't even bother trying to take his stuff off, until Blake pulled him off from the floor.

"Don't forget 2 hours of hard meditation." Hunter added.

"Dude, even you seem tired." Dustin said as e looked at Shane, who was bent over and painting slightly.

Desmond smirked and stated, "Training finally get to you?"

"No, I'm not getting a lot of sleep." Shane said as he sat up and rubbed his eye. "Keep having this weird dream."

"Well maybe you should pay attention to that." Tori advised. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Cam wondered.

"Yeah, and Shayera? I noticed she really hasn't hanged out with us." Hunter concluded.

Desmond looked at Sensei's habitat and found a small note as the others leaned around him. "Rangers, I have gonna on a mediation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence, enjoy a well deserved day off." He read and the others cheered.

"Well I'm thinking the track then a movie, or maybe a movie then the track." Dustin suggested.

"I'm gonna relax, and most likely sleep." Desmond smirked wrapping an arm around Dustin. "And join you at the track."

"Hey tor what the matter?" Blake asked when he noticed tori frowning a bit. "Come on, don't tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori smiled slightly. "I just wish Sensei would be around for…you know."

"What?" Hunter asked seeming clueless.

"Oh!" Shane clapped his hands and walked over to Tori placing his hands on her shoulder. "It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Oh!"

Desmond looked over at Tori surprised. "Tomorrow your birthday?"

Tori nodded her head. "Yeah why?"

"Tomorrow is my little brother Derek's 7th birthday."

Everyone looked over at Desmond confused. "You have a little brother?"

"Yeah…and excepting another one hopefully." Desmond smirked, remembering the bet he has with his cousins.

"Hey, how about a beach party tomorrow?" Dustin suggested.

"What do you say, Tor?" Blake asked as Tori smiled again.

"Alright, sure." Tori looked over at Desmond. "You and Shayera don't have to come since you have a sibling birthday."

"I'll try." Desmond smirked.

* * *

Back in Angle grove, Shayera sat with her mom, and Derek in the living room. They were planning Derek's birthday.

"So what the theme little buddy?" Shayera cooed wrapping an arm around Derek.

Derek looked up at his elder sister. "I want…cars!"

"Cars or the power rangers? You always been whining about them" Kim stated smiling.

Derek frowned thinking.

Shayera laughed, and look at her brother. "How about the cake will be cars, and some of the goodie bags have some power ranger stuff?"

Kim smiled at her daughter. "You know Shay, I can see you as a wedding planner or a kid's party planner."

All Shayera could do was laugh. "Let's go get your cake okay?"

"Yay!" Desmond jumped out running off.

Kim smiled, and sat up with the help of Shayera. "Go take my car Shayera, me and Tommy have to get me checked up."

"Alright."

Shayera walked over to her mother's car, where Derek was jumping up and down. "Alright, go get your booster seat little buddy."

* * *

Desmond sat with Billy, and Justin, inn Justin's foster family's garage.

"So you think you can fix it? Or find out why?" Desmond looked over at his uncle and Justin who was like a brother to him.

Billy nodded his head. "Yeah, when Thrax attacked her academy he also took the power out of here. But if I'm correct we can channel some of Tommy's old white ranger power into here."

"To power it up, and when we do that the morpher should be online." Justin stated.

"What about her zord?" Desmond questioned.

"Her zord was beaten but now out. If we put some of Saba's power into her zord it should be online again."

* * *

Back at the bakery, Shayera sat with Derek at a table eating some ice cream while they baked the cake.

"Shay, you gonna be a senior right?" Desmond looked up at his elder sister.

"Yeah, and Dad got a job at Reefside as a teacher of high school students. Why?"

"Do I have to change schools?"

The ice ninja smiled lightly placing her ice cream down. "Come here little buddy."

Desmond walked over and climbed on top of her lap.

"It seems scary I know, but you'll be okay I promise you. You can still talk with friends here when we move to Reefside."

"Okay…"

"Shayera Oliver?"

The young Oliver sat up and took the cake heading home.

The next day Desmond left for Blue Bay to say his and Shayera's birthday wish to the blue ranger. Shayera on the other hand was at home, setting the living room up for the 7-year-old boy birthday party, with the directions of her mother.

"Thank you Shayera." Kim thanked her daughter unaware of the fight that was going on at blue bay.

"Don't worry mom, I'm glad I can help."

* * *

Billy in his garage finished Shayera's mopher and checked on the status of her zord. "Great, it's finished."

* * *

Hey guys hole you enjoyed this chapter I know i didn't give a lot of attention to the ninja storm rangers but next chapter will pay for it!


	15. Chapter 14: Shimazu Returns pt1

Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to post this chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers; I own Desmond, and Shayera.

* * *

Chapter: 14

Shimazu Returns pt.1

"Quite, here it comes!" Shane grinned a bit.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin were sitting in the lounge area of Storm Chargers watching Totally Talented on the tv, while Dustin and Shane sang the theme song of the show, and Tori just rolled her eye and laughed a little. As the show started, Kelly walked over and switched the tv off.

"Hey what was that for?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, we were watching that." Tori stated.

"You're kidding me. You don't actually watch that, do you?" Kelly asked as the three of them looked down. "This is an action sports shop. There will be no trash tv viewing here. Sorry." She stated walking off.

Blake and Hunter with Desmond and Shayera walked over and noticed the tv was off. "Where's Stu?" Blake questioned.

"Denied." Shane frowned.

"I was getting sick of watching it anyway." Hunter shrugged.

"Dude, you did not just bag on Totally Talented." Dustin told Hunter.

Shayera shrug her shoulders looking at her brother with a small smirk.

"I said I was sick of watching it, not being on it." Hunter grinned as he high-fived Blake.

"They're looking for future starts. That's us. We're trying out next week."

"Really? What do you guys do?"

"Hey we do plently."

"Too bad, I guess it friend vs friends again huh?"

The others looked over at Desmond and Shayera confused.

Shayera smiled softly, "Where trying out too."

Shane scoffed. "What can you guys do? Kick boards?"

"I do more than that Shane." Desmond smirked and wrapped his arm around Shayera's shoulder. "And she does more than flips, and kicking."

"You know, Shane, you have a great voice. You should try out." Tori remembered.

"What about you, Tori? You're a fierce dancer." Shane pointed out.

"And me, sax master extraordinaire." Dustin laughed.

"Whoa, hold up a sec." Blake interrupted. "You guys are cutting into our action here."

Shayera giggled and patted Blake's shoulder. "I thought you guys were all about competition."

"Anyway, I should go practice. There's a jazz class at 7." Tori remembered.

Shane, Tori, Dustin got up and left while Hunter and Blake sat on the couch and sighed a bit.

"Poor Hunter and Blake." Shayera giggled.

"I hear ya."

"Wheres my lovely sisters that is not anything but blood to me!"

The Oliver twins turned around and smirked seeing there group.

"Dante. Jake!"

"May, Nix!"

Dante, DeSantos a Tan muscular male. Jake Taylor a tall slim African American. May, and Nix Trueheart two slim females, with tan skin.

"Hey guys, so where were practicing?" Dante questioned.

May, Nix, and Shayera all smirked. "At the reservation."

* * *

Over at the reservation owned by David Trueheart, The 6 teens sat in a circle humming their parts. As they were about to practice, Desmond's morpher beeped. They all looked over and nodded their head. Shayera followed him even if she can't morph.

* * *

At Ninja Ops, everyone looked over Cam's shoulder and saw a picture of a face.

"I saw him-it at the museum. But it was just a statue."

"Who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu, an ancient warlord. They say his spirit is presereved for centuries by an ancient mask carved in his likeness." Shayera stated, while everyone looked at her confused. "What? I took Ap history and legends of the world."

"She is correct tho." Sensei stated.

"What does this have to do with those rabid rejects then?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of villages using creatures called Wolfblades."

"So this guy's wolves are roamin around Blue Bay Harbor right now?" Hunter questioned. "How is that pwossible?"

"I bet that whatever energy that was sued to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu." Cam assumed.

Shane sighed a bit. "Great, now we got a hundered-something-"

"He's about 180 or 170 years old" Shayera stated sitting down on Cam's chair.

Shane looked over at at Shayera and nodded his head slowly. "Kabuki dude with an attitude, and his three pet wolves running around in the city."

"And don't forget about Lothor." Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side?" tori muttered with a frown.

"Dustin brings up a point. If Shimazu has been brought back to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor." Sensei pointed out.

"See? Not so dumb after all." Dustin grinned.

Suddenly, the computer beeped as the rangers ran over and looked at the screen. Shayera typed a few things, and let Cam explain. "There's no sign of Shimazu, but we got Motodrone on the scanner." Cam told the others.

Hunter smirked a little bit at Cam's words. "He's mine. You guys look for the three Wolfblades."

"We'll check the forest." Shane decided.

"And I'll check what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper." Cam added.

All seven rangers got into a line. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Samurai Storm"

"Rangers Form! HA!"

Shayera watched the others leave. She looked down then back at the monitor with Sensei.

"Shayera, something is troubling you. What is it?" Sensei questioned the ice ninja.

"I just…I just feel so useless…I mean my powers were fading I know…but now there gone….I just feel so useless.." Shayera whispered holding her head.

Sensei shook his head. "Your wrong there Shayera. Sensei Zion spoke highly of you."

"Like what?"

Sensei smiled softly. "She stated that even though you were a kind hearted woman you knew when it was time to fight. You understood legends, and myths unlike any other ninja student could, even she couldn't understand most legends. You don't need a morpher to be useful Shayera."

The snow leopard master smiled softly and nodded her head. "Thank you Sensei…it just hard…to know she's gone now…and the ice ninja academy can never be rebuilt again…"

Sensei nodded his head smiling.

The others came back looking tired.

"You have all done well, but I am afraid Shumazu has proven himself a worth opponent." Sensei stated as he looked at the rangers, and some of them injured.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed. "Those wolves were doggin' us big time."

Shayera turned her head and sighed a bit. "They're not done."

As the computer beeped, the rangers watched as a giant three-headed Wolfblade materialized in the city. "No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shane groaned as the Wolfblade growled onscreen.

* * *

There we go! Next chapter seven s gonna change! Hope you enjoyed reading it.


	16. Chapter 15: Shimazu Returns pt2

Hey guys! Well here's chapter 15! 9 more to go! That is if I decide to put a little thriller.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers! Only Desmond and Shayera and Dante, Jake, May, and Nix.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Shimazu Returns pt. 2

"That's one ugly mutt." Tori commented as all of them saw the giant combined Wolfblade on the screen

Shayera shivered at the monitor and felt Hunter's hand gripping on her shoulder.

"Man, the leech laws in this town need some serious work!" Hunter stated as the Wolfblade growled.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy." Cam instructed.

Shayera nodded her head. "You guys go."

The others nodded their head, and got in line.

Shane looked over at his teammates. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

Shayera sat crossed legged on the couch looking over at the monitor biting her lip.

Cam looked over at Shayera with a raised eyebrow. "You like Hunter?"

"Yeah…wait...nononono!" Shayera screamed her face becoming all red."

The green ranger smirked. "You don't have to lie Shayera. It's okay but why won't you tell him?"

The brunette looked down frowning. "Well…he my brother's best friend…and we liked each other for a long time before he became over protective brother."

Cam nodded his head and smiled softly.

* * *

Later the rangers arrived back from the battle, the six of them stood around Cam waiting for the news.

"Okay the zords should be online by tomorrow at least." Cam stated.

Shayera nodded her head, and added, "You guys need reinforcements."

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks." Shane stated looking at his teammates.

"I have one." Cam stated before turning towards Sensei. "Dad, this is pretty clear case of an emergency."

"Say no more, Cam. You have my permission." Sensei nodded as the wall behind Cam moved upwards and the green ranger walked over to the crate.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take any bets?" Hunter questioned.

"Maybe it's a really old sword, or a cool fighting staff." Shane guessed.

Shayera leaned back of the group looking at her phone, blinking at the text.

"Shay?" Desmond looked over his shoulder to only get an elbow to the gut.

"Don't do that. I have to go" Shayera ran out, with everyone looking at her confused then at Desmond who was bending over holding his stomach.

* * *

Shayera ran to the park, and squealed seeing best friend's little sister. "Rachel!"

"Shay!"

The two girls hugged each other, and smiled. "What you doing here?"

"I'm being transferred to Reefside, and Justin wanted to make a stop here so here I am."

"So cool…hey have you seen Billy? He told me he was here." Shayera stated looking around.

"He's over there, I think." Rachel stated pointing over to the skating park.

"Thanks Rachel! See ya next year at school." Shayera ran over to the skate park, and surely there was Billy. "Uncle Billy!"

Billy Cranston, original blue ranger smiled at his 'niece', "Hey there Shayera."

"What's going on? Why you want me over here?" She looked around slightly confused.

He smiled held out her morpher. "Desmond told me what happened, so I fused Tommy's old white ranger power to your power disk. You have your powers back, and for some reason when I did that the ninjetti power that belonged to your dad transferred to your some what destroyed zord after the transfer was complete. So now you have your powers and your zord back."

"Thank you Uncle Billy!"

"Don't thank me yet. I think your teammates need you."

"Right!" Shayera smiled and looked at her morpher. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the ranges were in their zords, which were getting beaten pretty badly. "Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro?!" Hunter questioned as he gripped his zord's handles.

"Yeah, cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake added.

"I couldn't agree more" Desmond groaned.

"Nothing yet. Wait guys…something is coming your way!"

"What now?!"

Just then a silver fox jumped out and blocked Tori's zord before it could get thrown.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Dustin questioned.

"I don't know but who ever it is just saved me" Tori stated.

Just then Cam came up on the rooftop. "Guys, check this out!" Cam called as he strummed his guitar again.

"Who knew? He should try out for Totally Talented." Dustin suggested, while the others rolled his eyes.

"Dustin. Now's not the best time."

"Wait…how you know my name?"

"I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster." Cam decided.

"You couldn't have come up with a better name?" Desmond snickered.

"Actions speak louder than words Des. Besides, it can used to summon the mighty Mammoth Zord." Cam stated before he jumped into the air and played it again as a new zord started to making it's way over.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Hunter grinned as he looked at the new zord.

"I'm sending you guys back your power disks." Cam added as the rangers received their disk, and attached them to their morphers.

"Ninja Storm

"Thunder storm."

"Ranger Form! HA!"

As the storm and Thunder megazord were formed, Cam sent the disk for the mini zord before the megazord connected and transformed to the Thunderstorm megazord.

"Ah. I feel so left out. Okay let's see what this thing can do." Shayera smirked and took out her own power disk. "Lock and Drop!"

The fox slowly started to turn into a small warrior, it's tail becoming it's own spear. "Oh yeah."

"Okay seriously who is that chic!" Dustin questioned.

Desmond shook his head. "Sis. Welcome back."

"Ah thank you Desmond."

* * *

The next day, on Totally Talented audition Shayera and Desmond stood next to their child friends and cousin.

"So the order of the line is, Jake, then Dante, then me, Then May then Nix, and then Shay."

"Right."

The host, Stu, introduced the show, and later Tori went up first, and performed her dance routine. After Tori was Shane and he sang his song. Later on was Dustin playing his saxophone, before Cam came up and played his guitar, sound really good. After Cam were Blake, and Hunter. Blake was performing as the DJ while Hunter rapped.

"You guys ready?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah."

The 6 teens walked over on stage, and got in line smirking.

"Some nights, I stay up cashin in my bad luck.

Some nights, I call it a draw.

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off.

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

Desmond: "What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know"

All: Oh. Whoa. Oh, oh whoa ,oh oh

May: This it boys this is war- what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never on to believe the hype- save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style.

Jake: That's all right

Dante: that's all right.

Jake: I found a martyr in bed tonight

She stops my cones form wonder just who am I, who am I, who I am oh, who am I, mmmnnn.

All: Well some nights I wish that this all would end

Cause I could use some friends for a change

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win

Shayera: I always win

All: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for

Desmond: What do I stand for? What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know.

Jake walked up with Dante looking down. "So this is it? I sold my sold my soul for this? I miss my mom and that for this?"

Dante shook his head, and placed his hand on Jake's. "No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like this one so

Desmond: come on

Jake: Oh come on

Nix: Oh come on!

Shayera: That is it, guys, that is all

Five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this I'm not sure if anybody understands

Nix: This one is not for the folks back home

I'm sorry to leave, mom I had to go

Dante: Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

Nix: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con she called "love"

But when I look into my nephew's eyes

Man you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come form

Some terrible lies….

All: oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

Shayera smiled and walked over standing next to Desmond and grabbed his hand: The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me! I called you up but we'd both agree!

Desmond: It's for the best you didn't listen

Dante: It's for the best you didn't listen

Jake: It's for the best we get our distance.

The group smiled and grabbed each other's hand, and bowed, walking away. Hunter stood there smiling; getting the message Desmond pushed his sister towards him and walked away dragging his friend and cousin s away.

"That was amazing…never knew you had that much attitude and sing" Hunter blushed and looked down.

Shayera blushed and looked down. "T-Thanks."

Shane was about to say something until Blake covered his mouth and shook his head.

Stu got onstage again and announced the act to be "Space Ninja with Attitude." They turned our to be Marah and Kapri who ended up singing really well. Catching on what was going on Shayera walked off with Tori following her.

"They can't be that good…aha there it is." Shayera picked up the CD player and walked over to Marah and Kapri.

"Care to explain girls?" Tori asked while Shayera held up the CD player."

Shayera smiled softly seeing the chaos happening, and looked over at Desmond giggling.

* * *

Well hope you like that! Next chapter is personality Flip! Rachel will be in the sequel so you'll see her more!


	17. Chapter 16: Truth Lie? Hunter Tell me!

Hey guys! I know it not Saturday but I have time to type up this chapter! Enjoy! Also if you read the last chapter there were some major typos, "Personality flip" Is not this chapter that is in the sequal and it will probably have the same name or I might change it. Just to let you all know so that you guys won't be confused. This is going to be a major Thriller chapter for you all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers, only Desmond, Shayera, and Derek. Rachel belongs to .Dawn

Chapter 16:

Truth. Lie? Hunter Tell me!

Shayera was seen sitting near the lake in the woods with her guitar playing along to "I feel pretty/unpretty." She was unaware of the little plan that her brother, and Blake were making back in Ninja ops.

* * *

Desmond was next to Blake looking over the map of the city trying to find some good restaurants.

"Oh how bout this one?" Desmond circled one restaurant.

"Nah. Hunter doesn't like that kind of food. We need to find one that they both like." Blake stated.

Desmond groaned, leaning back. "No kidding. Let's see, Shayera likes any kind that has tea, and vegetables."

"Can't believe she the only vegetarian in your whole family." Blake stated.

"Tell me about it." The gold ranger groaned. "You know she wasn't always like this? I think it was after this stupid private gymnastic of dance school refused to let her in even if she was good she wasn't at the same weight."

Blake nodded his head, and looked at the map more, just as Cam walked in seeing the two. "What you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys I don't know be with the others?"

"Trying to put Hunter and Shayera on a date. We're tired of them dodging each other."

"Didn't she kiss his cheek?"

"Yeah, but that was only as a "I know who you are" kind of thing. She does that."

Cam nodded his head and went to his computer and started to do some modifications.

"Heres one Des." Blake circled on restaurant.

Desmond looked at the name then at the menu. "Has a veggie part…organic…has some of Hunter's favorite things…perfect! Let's go set it up." Desmond picked up his cell phone and started to dial the number.

* * *

Outside the silver ranger sighed and laid down setting her guitar down, not noticing Tori walking over.

"Shayera? What's wrong?"

Looking up Shayera waved weakly. "Nothing…just having some problems."

"Oh like what?"

"Have you ever have the feeling that the guy you like is trying to avoid you or trying his best to deny he likes you?"

Tori nodded her head. "Yeah. Is this about Hunter?"

Shayera let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Yeah…I mean we like each other before he became so protective…and we drifted…he promised things and never came…."

"That why you said you can't trust them…" Tori stated. "Cause of Hunter, not keeping his promises."

"Yeah…" Shayera sighed and sat up pulling her knees up to her chest. "I just wish I knew what's going on in his head…."

Tori placed a gentle hand on Shayera's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It'll be okay."

* * *

"Damn it! They're full." Desmond groaned.

"Seriously?" Blake blinked and looked down at the map. "The rest don't really appeal to them."

"Yeah…I'm just tired of them avoiding each other."

* * *

The next day Shayera watched the guys riding their motorbikes, while she stood there eating an apple. She paid more attention towards Hunter than to Blake. Dustin or her brother. Tori must have noticed and smiled.

Shane whispered to Tori, "Is Shay okay? I mean she been watching Hunter lately."

"Yeah…I think I got an idea. I'm gonna ask Kelly if she can leave us the store tonight."

"Huh?"

The boys got off, Desmond noticed Tori waving him, and Blake over. Hurring over they went to a private corner.

"Tor? What's up?" Blake questioned.

"You guys trying to get Shayera and Hunter together?"

"Yeah." Both boys answered.

"Well, I'm gonna ask Kelly if she can leave the shop open for us tonight. If she does, then we play some old truth or dare."

Desmond smirked. "Like the idea, but not just that. It should be Truth, dare, or Lie. Me, shay and bunch of my cousins play that game all the time. Like truth or dare but you can't tell a lie. If someone says truth and you suspect them they're lying you just ask, "Or lie?", if they then say dare you tell them your dare if they so truth you leave them alone. If they say Lie. They're locked in a closet with that person that was in that truth if they're there and wait until the person says the truth."

Blake nodded his head. "I get it…I think. So it like 20 question of truth, but everyone has to say the truth and no lies. I think it'll work."

Tori nodded her head, and smiled. "So who gonna ask Kelly?"

Desmond groaned and walked off to find Kelly while the two blues laughed.

* * *

Later that night, all the rangers were in Storm Chargers, in the lounge in a some what circle.

"So…we're playing Truth, Dare, or Lie? We have to say the truth if we don't we get locked in a closet or asked a dare?" Shane questioned the gold and silver ranger.

"Yup."

Dustin nodded his head. "Who first?"

Shane smirked. "I say leader go first?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "What about women first?"

Cam shook his head. "How bout Desmond or Shayera go first?"

Shayera shrug. "Eldest go first?"

"Youngest."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Don't hug me."

Desmond smirked and laughed.

Shayera rolled her eyes and looked at Dustin and smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

Dustin thought for a moment. "Dare me!"

Groaning the young Oliver bent over thinking. "Ummm….I dare you to….act smart for the next 2 minutes."

Dustin gaped his mouth open. "NO!"

"Too late."

Dustin groaned, and looked at Desmond. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you don't like clowns?"

The gold ranger groaned. "Truth…I have a major phobia of clowns."

The others chuckled at him.

"Hunter. Truth or dare?"

Hunter blinked and bit his lip. "Dare me."

"Kiss shayera."

"DUDE!"

"come one." Desmond smirked.

Hunter sighed and looked at a blushing Shayera. He gently places a peck on her lips blushing. The others laughed. Hunter looked at Tori. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you got stuck in a camera?"

"Yup. Hunter. Truth or dare?"

"Come on really? I'll go with truth this time."

Tori smirked looking at Desmond and Blake. "Do you like Shayera?"

"As a friend? Yeah."

"Or lie?"

Hunte blinked and looked down. "What?"

"Do you like Shayera? As in like like."

Hunter blushed madly and looked down. "N-no…"

"Lie."

Desmond nodded his head. "Alright. Hunter Shay into the closet or something like that!" He dragged the two into the closet and closed the door smirking.

Inside the closet Hunter and Shayera were staring at each other blushing.

"W-well…Hunter…you…like me as a friend?"

"Well..I mean you are pretty Shay. I don't know how to describe you."

"Just tell me Hunter. Is it Truth or Lie?!"

The Crimson ranger looked deep into the ice ranger eyes and blushed madly. He slowly lift his hand up and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Shay…it's all..truth. I love you." With that he went to kiss her until Desmond slammed the door opened.

"WHOA THERE! KEEP IT CHILD LEVEL!"

The others couldn't help but laugh.

They walked back to the lounge to only fine Desmond having a make-out session with Rachel. The night ended with Dustin groaning at the kissing, and how Desmond can be an animal.

* * *

Well theres the thriller chapter. I'm gonna probally go straight to Gem of a day or eye of the storm. I'll think about it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 17: Eye of the storm

Hey guys! Here's chapter 17! So here's the plan for the rest of the story!

Now: eye of the Storm

Next: Offer pt 1 (Thriller and takes place of General Deception pt 1)/Offer pt 2. (Takes place of General Deception pt 2.

-Gem of a day

-The end is near

-Storm before the calm both parts.

Almost done! I already started to write up the sequel! I still need to come up with a title of that though… Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 17

Eye of the storm

"Have any idea about the Tsunami cycles?" Desmond wondered.

The wind rangers, and thunder rangers were at the rock canopy and the wind rangers ended up breaking their Tsunami cycles.

"Cam said the bikes won't be ready for a week" Dustin groaned.

Shane walked over to Hunt'ers bike and patted it. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to practice with these three."

Desmond growled and sat on his bike. "No one gets on my bike."

"Fine two."

"I'm game." Tori smiled a little and climbed onto Blake's bike.

"Uh, you sure?" Blake asked worried.

"Yeah….be careful…" Hunter warned his arm around Shayera's shoulders.

"This is going to be ugly." The silver ranger stated and looked down shaking her head.

Dustin and Desmond both agreed and turned around not even wanting to see the results.

Tori and Shane started the engine on the Crimson and Navy Blue bikes and tried to ride, in the end they both fell off and onto the ground.

Shayera looked up and nodded her head. "figured." She ran over with the others." You two okay?"

"Yep, we're fine." Tori smiled and looked at Shane. "Right Shane?"

"Huh?" Shane looked up blinking. "Oh, sorry tor. I can't really focus right now."

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake questioned.

Shane sighed a little. "Yeah. Look, I gotta go. I've gotta meet him at the skate part and he will totally freak if I'm late."

Desmond placed a hand on the red ranger's shoulder. "It'll be okay dude. Maybe he changed. Be soft with him alright?"

"Thanks man." Shane ran off.

Shayera watched him and sighs. "Let's hope he don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Remember dad and Uncle David's story?"

"They don't have an arrowhead."

"I mean one of them getting captured."

"Oh….right."

* * *

Later on, the rangers were walking around town when they saw everyone was freaking out for no reason.

"What the…" Desmond started before Shayera covered his mouth.

"The dogs! The dogs!" A man screamed randomly as he ran.

Dustin looked around and seemed confused. "Uh…I don't see any dogs."

"Well, ther's that dog faced freak." Blake pointed at an ugly monster who's with Motodrone and some Kelzaks.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears. Eyezak!" Motodrone sad as Eyezak roared and fired two beam at the rangers.

Desmond turned his head. "Let's do it. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Ice Storm"

"Samurai storm"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

All the rangers drew out their swords and staffs, beginning to fight the Kelzaks. Eyezak's eyes blowed as he shot a red beam in Dustin direction, so he ducked. The beam hit the kelzaks, collars appeard around their neck, making the kelzak freaking out.

"What is that thing" Tori questioned.

"Ni idea, but it looks nasty." Dustin stated.

Shayera watched staring at the collars and narrowed her eyes. "Something isn't right…" She looks around. "Wait…Shane! He's not here!"

Just then Shan ran over and saw the fight. "Great you made it red." Desmond commented smirking. "come on! It's boring wit out a red. No offense Hunter."

"Yeah yeah."

Shane threw his backpack to the ground and grinned a bit. "Ninja storm! Ranger Form! HA!" shane called upon his battalizer and destroyed the kelzaks.

"We're not finished!" Motodrone yelled, he and Eyezak both disappeared.

Shayera demorphed thinking about those collars and frowned a bit worried. "I hope…please don't…" She looked down and placed her head feeling the collar and bites her lip. "It not there..."

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, all the rangers were there minus Shane. "Those collars can harness people's deepest fears." Cam stated not noticing Shayera's distince from the group.

"Dude, that's low, even for Lothor." Dustin stated.

"We better make the repars to the Tsunami cycles." Hunter suggested. "Just in case we need them."

Desmond nodded his head and noticed his twin sister's shakened form. "sis…you okay?" He noticed the collar around her neck and widen his eyes. "Sis…no…"

The others turned their head over to the silver ranger who backed away from them slowly. "D…Don't get any closer…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"the collar. It's showing her deepest fears."

"Which is….?"

"Fire….she hates fire….when we were younger she was out with our cousins when a wild fire happened…"

Hunter looked at his girlfriend and took slow steps closer. "It's okay Shayera…"

Sensei watched them and stated, "You all go. I'll watch Shayera."

* * *

Later that day, Eyezak began attacking again, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Desmond all morphed arriving at the city. Tori was riding with Hunter, while Dustin rode with Hunter, and Desmond rode on his own.

"We might be too late…" Tori stated as the others ran over to Shane's side.

The air ninja had one of the collars on his neck and within his mind, he saw his bother stating how disappointed he was at him.

"Shane…dude. Snap out of it!" Dustin yelled at Shane.

Out of nowhere, Eyezak grabbed the three rangers and placed collars on them before throwing them to the ground.

Tori's fear was getting her hair cut, her seeing a bunch of hands with scissors cutting her hair, while she begged them to stop. Dustin's fear was him being afraid of falling, as he screamed he imagined himself spinning around in mid air.

Hunter, Blake, and Desmond rode on their Tsunami cycles down some stairs trying to dodge the lasers from Motodrone, they soon were knocked down to the ground. Eyezak suddenly grew larger and laughed at the three Thunder Rangers.

"Enough messing around!" Hunter exclaimed as he, Blake, and Desmond took out their Crimson Blaster, Navy antler, and Scorpion dagger, shooting at Eyezak. Eyezak groaned and opened his mouth, sucking in the three thunder rangers.

* * *

"Face your fears…."

"Sensei…?" Shayera whimpered curled up on the ground at the fire around her.

"Believe in yourself…."

"I-I can't…Sensei…" Shayerea whimpered curling up more as the fire grew larger. Suddenly she heard her family screaming looking up she gasp seeing everyone she cared about in the fire. "No…nonononono!" She stood up and took deep breathes a faint pink, and white glow surrounded her as her animal spirit came around her. "I can…I can face the fire…" She looked down thinking about what Sensei told her. "I have to believe in myself…" She touched the arrowhead.

"You have nothing to fear"

* * *

In Ninja ops Shayera slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around then looks at Cam's confused look. "What?"

"You were glowing pink..and white…."

She looks down then noticed the arrow head glowing. "Desmond..he's in trouble."

"Lets go then."

* * *

After the battle in Ninja Ops the others were telling each other their fears. Tori was explaining her fear of haircuts. "I know, it's a stupid fear."

"It's not that stupid." Blake smiled at Tori.

"In fact, there are a ton of more stupid fears in the world." Cam stated. "Some people are scared of noice open spaces, even dust. When you look at it that way, a fear of haircuts is nothing."

"Thanks." Tori smiled.

Shayera was curled up against Hunter and stated, "Besides Tori my fear seemed more stupid."

The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"what?"

"What is your fear?" Shane questioned.

"Fire."

"But that isn't stupid. You have a reason, it's trauma Shayera." Cam stated.

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah, Desmond told us your story about it."

Shane was lost looking at the group. "what?"

Shayera smiled. "Let's just say Shane, I was little."

Just then Desmond's cell phone rang, he picked up and blinked slowly. "Wait…what?"

"Des…?"

* * *

Well there that. Almost done with this fan fic! I'll try to finish this story today tomorrow or Monday. If you guys want tell me what you think the squeal's name should be! If i get a few more than 1 i might combined the ones I like or use those kind of ideas! Look for the next chapters! What was the call? Why is Des so freaked out?


	19. Chapter 18: offer pt1

Hey guys! Here's chapter 18! Just Part 2, Gem of a day, then Storm before the calm part 1 and 2! Just4 more chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers

* * *

Chapter 18:

Offer pt.1

Desmond pulled up to his house without Shayera. When he got the call from his dad, asking him to come to the house, he left Shayera at Blue Bay. Getting out of his green car he walked up to the door but stopped seeing a black van. "silver guardians?" He opened the door and walked into the Living room. "dad…? Uncle Wes..? Uncle Eric? What's going on?"

"des. Sit." Tommy told his son.

Taking a seat Desmond sat down on the corver couch. "what's going on?"

Eric leaned back staring at Desmond. "Well we talked with Tommy, and now we want your opion."

"On what?"

Wes smirked and leaned forward. "After you graduate from high school, how you feel joining the silver guardians?"

"I told you boys no!"

The four men turned their head toward the kitchen, hearing Kim's yell. The two former time force rangers sighed, and looked at Tommy.

"I'm for it. But…just remembering her look when I got back from the moon…I don't want to repeat it."

Desmond smirked and crossed his legs on the couch. "I don't mind joining. It'll actually be cool"

Wes nodded his head and stood up. "It is. Also, we need your help."

"With what?"

Eric let out a small laugh. "You haven't noticed all the boxes around?"

"huh.." Demsond looked around now just noticing the boxes. "When were they there?"

The three adults rolled their eyes. "Come on we'll talk about this more." Wes stated and whispered in the gold ranger's ear. "Away from your mom."

"WES!"

"Let's go…"

"TOMMY!"

"Yes…"

"Oh…."

All four men stoped and turned their head around slowly. "What does…"oh" mean…."

"My water just broke…" Kim stated.

All four men blinked slowly registering what they just heard and Tommy was the first one to do something. He grabbed his jeep keys and helped Kim to his jeep. "Desmond you call your sister!"

"Yes sir." The gold ranger does a mock salute then looks at his two uncles. "can I think about it? I mean with this ranger buissness..and…"

"How much."

"50 bucks it's a dude."

"Deal." Wes shook Desmond's hand while Eric rolled his eyes at the two boys.

* * *

Back at Blue Bay harbor the gang was at the beach relaxing. Shayera felt her phone ringing and sighed getting her head off of Hunter's lap picking up. "Hello?"

Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulder looking at the silver ranger.

"WHAT! NOW! Wait…you…you…DESMOND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THAT'S ALMOST MY WHOLE ALLOWENCE!" Shayera stood up closing her phone and placed it in her bag.

The other rangers looked at the silver ranger confused.

"Shay? What's wrong?" Hunter questioned standing up.

"My mom's water just broke and my brother got an awesome offer. I have to head out now. Bye!"

Just then their morphers beeped. "Come on…really?"

"You go on ahead we can handle it Shay."

"thanks Shane!" With that the silver ranger ran off towards angle grove.

* * *

At the hospital everyone that is family to the Olivers were sitting in this giant room with Kim on the bed and Tommy holding her head.

"It's okay Kim. It's only two."

The doctor looked at Kim. "You ready?"

All she could was nod. Shayera sat with May and Nix, while Desmond sat with David. "Wait so you think it's three?" He asked his twin sister.

"I have a good feeling it's three."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Great."

Derek looked up at Demsond. "What wrong with three?"

"Trust me. It'll be loud."

"Oh."

Soon enough they heard a high pitch of crying.

"Is it over?" Derek questioned.

"One more."

"ONE MORE!"

Shayera smirked. "Told you so."

Demsond glared at his twin sister.

* * *

there we go! NExt chapter is about desmond either accepting the offer or not! How you feel about triplets from Kim?


	20. Chapter 19: Offer pt2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 19! 3 more chapters left!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Offer pt 2.

Desmond and Shayera both got word that Zurgane was defeated. The twins were happy about that. Desmond wasn't over so happy about the results. Shayera was right about the babies being triplets, but at least there was one boy.

"So their names are, Hannah, Elphaba, and Drake." Desmond wondered.

"Yeah." Shayera stated.

The two twins were in the back of the silver guardian's van heading towards their new home in Reef side.

"So Des. Thought about our offer?" Wes questioned the gold ranger.

Desmond shrugged and leaned back. "I'll take it, but what about Shay? I doubt she'll take the offer too."

"I wanted to open a studio in Briawood for dance, rythmatic gymnastic and gymnastic itself." Shayera stated smiling at the thought.

* * *

At Reefside the trucks were at the house, and everyone that is suppose to help was there as well.

"Let's start."

* * *

Later that day, the twins were back at Blue Bay. Relaxing at storm chargers, everyone asking Desmond about the offer he was asked for.

"Join the Silver Guardians?" Dustin questioned rubbing his head.

"Yeah. I said yes to the offer. I'm pretty excited about joining them."

Everyone smiled, but Blake blinked looking around. "Has anyone noticed Hunter and Shayera leaving?"

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked around then noticed them walking outside.

"Great. He better keep her a virgin."

* * *

Hey sorry if it's short guys! Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 20: Gem of a day

Hey guys! Two more chapters left! I want to get this story over as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter 20:

Gem of a day

Shayera sat next to Hunter looking at his hand frowning. "Why won't you tell anyone…"

"I can't shay…"

Shayera smiled softly, and laced her hand on his cheek and moved his head so that he can look at her. "It'll be okay…" She kissed him on the lips softly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The couple jumped, Hunter grabbed Cam's arm flipping him over.

"Cam?" Shayera tilted her head.

"A little advice…" Cam stated as he took off his goggles and looked up at Hunter. "Lay off the caffeine. Or better yet the make out senssion."

"Oh, sorry." Hunter apologized as he heloed the samurai ranger up.

"What you two doing here?" Cam questioned the ice and thunder rangers.

"I could ask you guys the same thing."

"I was tracking an excessive radiation signal I pick up on the monitors." Cam stated, as Shayera got off the rock and wrapped her arms around her small form.

"Uh, well maybe it has something to do with this." Hunter suggested as he picked up a broken sword handle. "I found it out here. It's one of Zurgane's swords." He assumed.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Actually we wanted a lone time Cam."

The two boys rolled their eyes.

Shayera sat listening to everyone about Zurgane gone. She look at Sensei frowning. "If he's gone Sensei, then won't Lothor have an evil plan up his sleeve?"

Sensie nodded his head in agreement. "when what do we do next?" Shane questioned.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively." Sensei started. "We must renforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"Well that's not gonna be easy." Blake pointed. "Trust us."

Cam nodded a bit. "Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field. Without some way to break through, we'll never get in."

Hunter sighed a little as he uncrossed his arms. "Leave that to me" He decided before walking out of the room. Watching him leave Shayera quickly followed worried.

"Hunter!"

The crimson ranger turned his head frowning. "Shay what you doing here?"

"I won't let you do this alone Hunter. Listen I trust you, but I can't see you destroy yourself with this secret!"

"Listen Shay I can handle myself!"

"Oh look at this."

The two turned their head seeing Vexacus smirked.

"Oh it fish guy."

Vexacus shot a beam at the two. Shayera managed to dodge it but gasped seeing Hunter getting hit by it. "Hunter!" She glares at Vexacus. "That's it. Ice Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Just then the other ranger arrived at the scene on their Tsunami Cycles. Shayera was too busy fighting Vexacus to notice the other rangers.

"Shay!" Desmond yelled, as Shayera was blast by a beam from Vexacus.

"I'm fine." She stated then noteces Motodrone and some Kelzaks. "Oh great. More friends…" She ran over to Hunter to check if he was okay, but was blasted again, causing her to demorph. Motodrone smirked, and grabed Shayera. "I'll take her thank you very much!"

Hunter sat up and growled. "Let her go!"

"I came for what I want. Vexacus can have whatever he wants." With that Motodrone disappeared.

* * *

At Ninja Ops Hunter took out a small pouch. "The Gem of Souls."

"I threw it into the ocean." Cam stated.

Hunter shook his head opening the pouch. "Not all of it."

"You should've told me" Blake told his brother crossing his arm.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori questioned as she looked at Blake.

The Navy ranger shook his head. "No." He responded as he looked up at Hunter. "And we're gonna have a long talk about why, aren't we bro?"

"I was gonna tell you. It got harder as time went by. I'm sorry. And Shayera's capture is all my fault!" Hunter groaned.

Desmond narrowed his eyes. "How."

"She found out when you were telling us about your offer, she felt the pouch. She dragged me out…And…had a long…long talk. Dude your sister is scary."

Desmond couldn't help but smirk.

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I hid these two pieces out there. I forgot to put them back, and Shayera found them in my pocket….I go out there every now and then to find out if they can help me contact my parents…Shay came with me today to keep me company…"

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept, but what's done is done." Sensei started as the rangers looked down at him in his habitat. "You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll." Dustin added."

Hunter sighed a bit to himself. "I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them." He said before looking up slowly. "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back. I know for sure we miss Shay already." He suggested as he placed the Gem fragments in Cam's hand.

"Can you do anything cam?" Desmond questioned.

"I can use the gem fragments and make something to get onto Lothor's ship."

* * *

Shayera glared at Lothor disgusted. "Why did you decide to take me?"

"Well because, you're the 'last' Ice ninja around after that Thrax character destroyed the academy. So I guess I get you to have at least one ice ninja on my ship."

"My friends will stop you."

Lothor smirked and gasp. "Oh and I almost forgot." He walked over and ripped the arrowhead off from the silver ranger's neck. "I'll need this! I'll get the other half don't worry." He walked off laughing.

* * *

Hey guys! How you feel about the arrowhead becoming useful once again? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: Storm before the calm pt1

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter: 21

Storm before the calm pt1

"I can't believe this!" Dustin entered Storm Chargers, carrying a box with a bottles of oil, while looking upset. "I asked for four-stroke oil, and they send me this two-stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?!"

Shane and Kelly looked over at each other and burst out laughing when they saw Dustin enter the place and complain about his oil. The yellow ranger looked over at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"Look forget about the oil and pack your bags" Shane stated with a grin walking past Dustin.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle, well guess what? You're gonna get your chance." Kelly started smiling, handing Dustin a sheet of paper. "Fill it out and sign it. We have to get it in and straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

Confused, Dustin looked down at the sheet before a huge grin appeared on his face. "This is for the US Action Games! Are you serious?"

"Yep. And by the way, under 'sponsor', write 'Storm chargers'." Kelly added before walking away.

"Sponsor?" Dustin repeated slowly, still grinning before looking over at Shane. "Hey, did you know about this?"

"I'm going too!" Shane cheeted as he jumped onto the couch. "Skateboard baby! Yeah!"

"Ah yeah!" Dustin cheeted, as Shane continued jumping on the couch while tori walked inside. "Hey Tori, check it out"

The blue ranger looked down at the paper and smiled at Dustin. "Oh yeah, Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Games in freestyle."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She Showed me this morning."

Tori walked over to the lounge area as Blake, Hunter, and Desmond entered the stoer. "Hey!" Blake greeted when he saw Dustin.

"Hey guys, guess wha-" He noticed the glum look on Desmond as he walked past him. "He…still…"

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah."

"But we know, US Action Game, right?"

Hunter smirked as he and blake joined the others in the lounge.

"So let me get this straight." Dustin started as he walked into the lounge too. "Everybody knew except for me? Is that about right?" He asked as he sat down.

"Pretty much." Tori nodded.

Blake nodded his head and looked over at the glum Desmond. "Well..not everyone."

Everyone looked over at Desmond who was staring at his arrowhead. Hunter sighed. "HE been staring at that half of arrowhead all day. It's like he wants it to do something.

"But didn't you test today for Roger Hannah and the Factory blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked Blake.

"Oh that's right. How did it go?" Tori questioned.

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine." Hunter started. "He said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in 91!"

"So what's the deal?" Dustin asked.

"Full Factory ride if I want!" Blake strted as his friends grinned and cheered a bit

"Why wouldn't you want it?"

Blake lost his grin on his face stating, "Don't you think I'm a little busy around here?"

"Yeah, but you can't pass up an opportunity like that." Shane stated.

"that's what I told him." Hunter agreed as Blake looked down and thought about it.

* * *

The day of the US Action Games arrived, the rangers, including Cam, but minus Shayera got out of the Storm Chargers can and grinned as they watched the many people run through the gates with just as much excitement as them.

"You guys better check in!" Kelly told the others, over the noise of the crowd. "I'll make sure the gear is okay."

"We'll check out the place for…"

Desmond walked over looking better and wrapped his arm around Hunter's shoulder. "If you say chicks. You'll meet the furry of the Oliver clan."

Hunter licked his lips and looked around. "We'll check the place out generally."

"Come on, I'll cruise with you." Cam decided as he followed the others.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake guessed.

"Not Cyber Cam" The samurai ranger corrected. "Who says Real Cam can't cruise?"

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I'll go with you guys." Desmond stated.

* * *

Later Hunter with Desmond was talking to a couple of girls at the ticket booth, even though they didn't seem that interested. Cam looked around the area before noticing that people were running away and Marah and Kapri walked in with a bunch of Kelzaks. "Uh Hunter, Des?"

"Not now, Cam." Hunter and Desmond stated.

"Yes now."

The two boys looked over at Marah and Kapri, with the kelzaks before turning to the two girls. "Uh…nice talking to you." Hunter stated before he and Desmond ran off with Cam.

Both boys ran onto the skateboard ramp, where Marah and Kapri with the Kelzaks were waiting. "Oh great." She then noticed the other half of the arrowhead and smirked. "Very great."

"You two lost?" Cam asked.

"do we look lost?" Marah questioned with her hands on her hips.

Desmond glared. "Better yet. Where's Shay."

"What a pain." Kapri rolled her eyes as she pressed a button on her PAM. "Kelzak Furies." She said when some kelzak furies appeared on top of the ramp.

"I think we might need a few extra hands." Cam said as he, Hunter, and Desmond got into a fighting stance before the Kelzak furies jumped down and started to fight.

In the middle of the fight Kapri sneakily snatched Desmond's half of the arrowhead and ran off with Marah. "Uncle will be so proud!"

Back to the fight, three teenagers came running and screaming as they tried to fight the kelzaks and help out. "you three have to get out of here!" Cam told them.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" The guy with brown hair and black shirt said to the three rangers.

"You can help by standing aside and stauing out of our way!" Hunter stated as he kicked a kelzak fury and flipped over another.

"We can handle this!" Desmond decided in honor of his sister, he jumped and flipped over the Kelzak grabbing it's neck and flipping him over, landing on the ground on one knee.

Soon the kelzaks and kelzak furies disappeared once Marah and Kapri were done with their plan. The three rangers walked over to the three teens.

"What were you guys thinking?" Desmond questioned.

"We were thinking you guys were in trouble." The dark skinned and black haired guy stated. "You should be happy w were there."

"No you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize. You have no idea what's you're dealing with." Cam stated.

"I'm done."

"Me too."

"Later dudes."

* * *

"Uncle! Uncle! We have the other half of the arrowhead!" Kapri ran over holding up the arrow head.

Lothor smirked, while Shayera looked up worried, staring at the arrowhead. "You don't understand what you're doing Lothor. That arrowhead is meant to stay apart. The spirits of the earth made sure it'll stay like that!"

Lothor turned his head with a bored expression. "does it look like I care?"

* * *

There's that chapter! Only one chapter left...one! What you think Lothor is gonna do with the arrowhead?


	23. Chapter 22: Storm before the calm pt2

HEY! Here's the Last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter: 22

Storm before the Calm

"This can't be how it ends." Shane insisted as he tried to lift a piece of a wall.

"Who. What happened here?" Hunter wondered as he, Blake, and Desmond walked into the place.

Shayera looked over at Cam and sighs leaning back holding the chain that's connected to her neck. Not to long ago, she was brought over to Lothor's side and chained like a dog. Then Cam came dragged over. "So. What he planning?"

Cam looked over at the silver ranger. "Don't know. Before I was captured there was an disturbance." He looked over at the consul and noticed an arrowhead. "Why does he need a arrowhead? Wait…is that part of yours and…"

"Des yes. The arrowhead has a deep powerful. It has the power of evil spirits." Shayera stated.

"Right."

The rangers back on earth, in Ninja Ops, all the rangers were sitting around. Each other thinking about what they were just told.

Desmond stood up crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna sit around here. We need ninja help, and I'm going to Lothor's and get them back."

Hunter got up and glared at Desmond. "Not alone your not. Me and Blake are coming."

* * *

Back on the ship Shayera blinked watching Marah and Kapri getting tied up and then being explained that the ship is going to be set into self-destruct. She leaned back groaning. "Great…Des…guys where are you?"

"Right here sis." The three thunder rangers ran over, Desmond untying Shayera, while Hunter and Blake unties Cam.

"Hey you guys can't just leave us here!" Marah whined.

Desmond smirked and turned around. "Sure we can."

Glaring at her brother and grabs him. "No we can not."

"They're still family." Cam stated smiling, while Marah and Kapri smiled back. He, and Blake went to untying them.

"Lothor has the arrow head." Shayera stated. "What is he planning Des."

"To open the Abyss…also he plans to either use the arrowhead to help, or to make himself stronger."

Suddenly Choobo appeared in front of them all. "Hello! Going somewhere?!"

"Lets do it." Hunter stated."

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form HA!"

Marah ran over and stand next to Cam looking at the console. "Hey cousin. If you blow that console, it'll short out the ship's main operating systems and release all the ninja students." She explained as she pointed at the console.

"You really aren't that dumb." Cam stated.

"Yeah I know. I keep telling people that, but no one ever listens to me." Marah explained.

Just then, Shayera was thrown back, and destroyed the console, in result her demorphing. Cam and Marah looked at each other.

"Teleporting, now!" Cam pressed a button on a device, as all 7 of them were teleported into the Dragon force vehicle.

* * *

Back on Earth the rangers were fighting against Lothor. Their megazord destroyed by Lothor. All the monsters they defeated back, and being over whelmed.

Just then a giant laser came above them, looking up only to see Hunter on his Ninja Glider cycle. "Mind if I come by!" He asked.

"You'll never stop me!" Lothor laughed.

"But we can!" Desmond and Shayera yelled out, appearing with the other ninja students. Desmond pointed his finger at Lothor's chest. "I'll be taking that arrowhead back also."

"Take it if you can!"

The two Oliver twins looked at each other and smirked. "I get back you front?"

"On it."

The two ran towards Lothor. Shayera ninja streaked away leaving Lothor to laugh, but froze. Desmond stopped running and grabbed the arrowhead and ran off helping the others with Shayera while Lothor broke free. Everyone managed to defeat some of the monsters while Shane went to his battalizer, and went to fight Lothor, only to be knocked down on top of a haystack.

"He destroyed the battalizer." Shane stated as he looked down at his normal ranger form.

Lothor flipped over and landed in front of the rangers who got into a fighting stance, preparing to fight. Lothor make the first move and attack defeating, Shayera, and the thunder rangers first. "Enough! Time to finish you off!" Lothor yelled as he took out the Samurai Amulet. "Give me those ranger powers!"

The amulet glowed green as Blake, Hunter, Desmond, and Shayera moaned. "I can't take it!" Hunter cried in pain.

"It's too strong!" Blake cried.

All four fell to the ground while the 3 thunder rangers demorphed. Lothor let out an evil laugh, "Nothing can stop the Power of the Amulet!"

Suddenly, Cam jumped out and faced Lothor. "We'll see about that." He said but before he could move Lothor fired a beam of energy at Cam, sending him flying into the air crashing onto the ground.

Cam winced a bit as Lothor laughed, and flew over to finish him. "Goodbye, nephew." Lothor raised his red glowing hand.

Before he could do anything the Wind rangers got in between him and Cam. "He's not going anywhere!" Shane stated.

"Fine then. I'll take you in his place!" Lothor raised the amulet, and drained the wind rangers of their powers. Lothor watched as the injured powerless rangers regrouped. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" He fired another beam.

An explosion went off behind the rangers, as they let out a cry of pain, and stumbling to the ground, but they kept their stand. "I have your ranger powers!" Lothor laughed, as he watched Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand up. "You are at mercy once and for all."

"We won't let you win!" Shane explained.

Lothor smirked, "What can you do to me without your powers?"

"We may not be Power rangers." Shane started raising his eyebrow. "But we still have power!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

Lothor watched as the wind started to swirl around him.

"Ninja Powers!"

Just then, Lothor was blown off into the Abyss. Just as he was dropped into the Abyss, it closed up on itself. The others got up and ran over.

"What happened?" Tori asked as the eight former rangers grouped and the ninja students walked over also.

"Lothor's evil." Blake realized. "It must've overloaded the Abyss."

"So he's gone?" Dustin questioned. "He's actually gone?"

Desmond smirked and looked at Dustin as they both high fived each other.

"Our ranger powers?" Shayera questioned.

Shane looked down at his morpher and nodded his head. "They're gone too."

* * *

Days passed and the gang was back at the US Action Game. "Check it out!" Hunter grinned as he, Blake, Desmond, and Dustin walked over to Tori, Shayera, and Kelly.

Shayera nodded her head smiling. Not to long ago she got back from her rhythmic gymnastic completion, and won first place.

"My boy came through!" Blake said as he patted Dustin's shoulder.

Desmond smirked and grabbed Shayera's trophy with her protest. "And my baby sis came through also!"

The others laughed, as Shane ran over to the gang with a large grin plastered on his face. "You guys will not believe this. You know the people from Truth Trucks?" He asked them, some nodded. "They wanna sponsor me!" He announced as the others congratulated him. "National Tour and everything!"

"What did you say to them" Kelly questioned.

* * *

"Shane Clarke." Sensei called out.

Shane walked towards the stage and accepted his scroll bowing towards his Sensei before walking off.

"Tori Hanson." Tori smiled brightly, walking up accepting her scroll with a bow, and walking off to stand next to Shane.

"Dustin Brooks." Dustin walked up to the stage, accepting his scroll and bowing to Sensei. He then walked down to join his two friends.

"Blake Bradley." Blake walked over and bowed accepting his scroll. As he walked down Sensei Omino had a smile on his face nodding his head. He walked down to join the three wind ninjas.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter smiled, and walked forward accepting his scroll then walks down to join his brother and friends.

"Desmond Oliver." Desmond walked over but was pushed slightly by Shayera who gave him a small smile. He accepted his scroll and bowed to Sensei. He took a side step and stood there to others confusion.

"Shayera Oliver." Shayera smiled and walked up. Accepting her scroll she walked next to her brother, and both of them made a fist and placed it into their palm and bowed to the forest. The two twins, and now Pai Zhua masters walked down to join their friends.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe." Cam had a proud smile on his face as he looked up at his father and bowed accepting his scroll. He walked down and join the rest.

The ninja students clapped as the former rangers smiled looking up at Sensei. "You have all earned the badge of honor that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei stated. "I cannot be more proud of you, for the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you."

All eight of them raised their scrolls into the air and cheered.

* * *

After the graduation, Shayera was watching Blake and Tori walking. "Has he told her yet?"

Desmond shook his head. "Not yet. Dad just called me, we have to go soon, just think in a couple weeks we're seniors."

Shayera nodded her head, and started to walk off. "I'm gonna go see Hunter." She started to run off. "Wait for me Desmond!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Hey Shay!" Hunter grabbed her arms and smiled. "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the new Head Teacher of the Thunder Academy!"

Shay laughed for a while. "Nice one." She stopped and blinked. "Your not joking…"

"No."

"Congrats then!" She went up to kiss Hunter's cheek but he quickly turned his head and kissed her on the lips holding her tight. The others smirked at the couple, and Desmond shook his head.

"I swear. He better keep her a virgin. I mean me and Shay are high school story."

The others looked over at Desmond wide eye. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Don't you Tori, and Dustin have something to get ready for?"

The three wind ninjas nodded t heir head, and they walked off.

Shayera was driving Desmond home, in her new pink convertible, a present from her parents. Mainly from Wes. She smiled and looked over at Desmond. She knew that in a couple weeks a new chapter will begin. She knew graduating from the Ninja Academy wasn't the end. Only the beginning.

* * *

There we go! This story is over! I already have the first chapter down for the sequle but I still need to come with a title! SEe you till then!


End file.
